Naruto's Uprising
by ReaperCrew7
Summary: In this story Naruto is adopted by a Anko who knows his pain and takes him in. Tsume Inuzuka will also be there but will something happen between them to grow into something more, later on Ino will out grow her love for Saskue. Tsunade will make a surprise visit to the village to see him as well. Not cannon. Rated L for lemons in the later chapters. If you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of Love

Chapter 1

Guide:

"Naruto" speaking

'Naruto' thinking

"Ultimate Taijutsu"

Quick Note: This is the new and improved version of the story it starts a few weeks before the Genin exams that Naruto took, and everyone is there respective ages.

The Beginning Of A Family

We will currently find our favorite blonde running and sneaking around for his life, why he does not know. 'What did I ever do to these people they are always doing this or worse.' thought Naruto as he traced his hands over the left side of his 3 whisker marks.

He then leapt from one tree to the other to just barely dodge 3 chunin that wanted revenge for their parents. And surprisingly enough they didn't notice him in his big bright orange jumpsuit. Before he knew it he heard one of the angry villagers yell out "He's over there get him." This made the young boy jump into a forest known to the others as "The Forest of Death". So his lazy ANBU escort commander thought it would bring revenge to his sensei if the kid died in there. "Let him go the sooner he dies the better." Then he pulled out his new favorite thing, these strange orange books. Little did he know how in the future how much that would come back and bite him in the ass.

However there was a certain purple haired Jounin named Anko that although to everyone else seemed to harsh and cruel. She actually really cared for and had sympathy for as, as because of her sensei her and the kid were far to alike. She followed in after the boy a as she passed unnoticed she threw a kunai with an explosive bomb on it at the book turning it to nothing but ash. She smirked as the ANBU started to fidget in rage as he thought it was the "Demon Boy" trying to push him to his limit of patience as a ninja.

Now back in the forest was a completely different story as Anko made her way through the jungle looking for the kid. 'Please don't give up I was alone to, it may not have been as horrifically awful as you but I want you to feel something for this village other than ramen and the jiji that cares for you.' But then she suddenly stopped as she heard a faint crying and talking in a clearing, she froze on her tree branch instantly almost falling off. She saw what looks like the the biggest gathering in the Snake Council ever since she became the Chief summoner for the Snake Scroll once Orochimaru was dismembered for his disgraceful acts with the snakes and their treatment. She saw all of them speaking to Naruto and one very particular and important one in general wrapped around his left leg, muscular torso (for a 13 year old mind you) ,and left arm and was petting it with his right hand as he spoke and as she listened in.

During the time Anko was entering the forest

Naruto had just jumped into a clearing from a tree branch breathing in exhaustion when he took off his orange jacket to look at the gashes on his stomach and chest in the villagers from the villagers. When he had it removed he was surprised to see them all healed up already except one on his chest horizontally it wasn't deep but he was pretty sure it was poisoned. He had dealt with this kind of thing with the Hokage before. He then started crying and talking to himself out loud. "Why? *sob* Why do they do this to me? *sob* They jump, ignore me ,and beat me whenever they see me?"

He did not notice but he had just jumped into a huge henge on the field and was surrounded by the Snake Council. They instantly stopped what they were discussing as they all saw and heard this they gasped "Huh" Though only they could hear it.

It was then a snake guardian of the Forest unless used for the chunin trails or Anko started to move in on the boy, but he was abruptly stopped by a hiss from the current Chief Snake "Thrasher" who was sitting next to his wife "Athena" and his son and daughter "Manda" and "Natgini". He was listening intently to the boy as was the rest of the Snake Council as he continued to cry and talk unaware of where he was at, at the moment.

He barely sobbed out, "Why is it that they all seem to just hate me for even being alive and even existing. *sob* I don't even know any of them or anything about them so why is the village jiji said was my so called family *sob* doing this to me? *sob*" The Snake Council had them had enough as they were very loyal and under no circumstances would they ever do this to there young.

Thrasher hissed as did the rest of the Council in agreement, then Natgini started slithering towards him. He heard all of the hisses but see them and didn't understand so he slowly stood up and looked around him and half called half sobbed out. "Who and where are you? If you want to kill me just do it them there's nothing for me to live for anyway, no father ,no mother ,and no siblings, I'm all alone so no one would miss me."

At this all the snakes froze, they then all became filled with rage as they knew who this boy was. Naruto Uzumaki the 13 year old container for the jinchurriki and the son of an old rival but also friend of the Toad Summons. But they weren't filled with rage at the helpless child, no they were angry with the village and the Hokage for allowing a mere child to fall this far into depression and sorrow all by himself.

Thrasher then dispersed the henge on his daughter to see how to boy would act around snakes. He suddenly saw a 7 ft pitch black snake with yellow diamonds on its back. 'Wow this snake is so elegant and beautiful' Naruto thought before he spoke with a smile. "Are you cold and alone to? It's okay I won't harm you come on."

His only response was when the snake spoke to him with a female voice. "Thank You very much I am quite cold but I warm you we snakes like to cuddle." She teased with a laugh not knowing how dense the blonde fur ball was.

He replied with a swift but nervous. "Okay I don't mind just please don't hurt me, my village already did that to me tonight." She sensed the sorrow in his voice and slithered up his left leg ,muscular torso ,and left arm, ending with her head on his hand. He reached up unknowingly causing the Snake Council to tense thinking he would hurt her. But they were once again surprised even more when he started petting her head softly and she started purring. (sorry but I haven't a clue if they can so sorry)

She introduced herself. "My name is Natgini of the Snake summons Clan, and whom are you?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

He replied with not fear what so ever "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I hope that we can be friends." With a smile but when she didn't answer he face grimaced and he stopped petting her momentarily before continuing as not to make it awkward "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

She then smiled and slithered up to his check before giving it a small kiss before slithering back into his hand and said in a sweet tome "Naruto I would love to be friends with you, but first we must speak with my father okay?" This of course made all of the snakes look on in shock at how warm and cheerful the young kid was towards snakes. This again made then all mad at the Village Hidden In The Leafs.

"Okay" he responded with a smile. 'I'm finally going to see what a family looks like' he pondered as it all happened.

Now it is the present with Anko listening in

Then they dispersed the henge completely showing Naruto the biggest snake and group of them he's ever seem the biggest one was at least 200 ft tall and 10-20 ft wide and a dark purple with blue diamonds down his back. (I'm sorry I don't really know how big this is I want people to know he's bigger than Manda in the show) A snake the same size next to him but with a white scale color and again dark blue diamonds running down her back. Then there was the snake that was half the size and was all purple.

The dark purple then introduced Naruto to everyone and whom he was holding. But he kept the fact that Anko was hidden a secret wishing to speak with her later and he was mad at a Kohonan's now.

Naruto then spoke with a blush on his face, but no fear or threat in his voice "I'm sorry for holding your daughter then Clan Head Thrasher." and he finished with a bow.

The other snakes were more surprised but 3 things. One, Natgini hadn't moved or tried to which gave Thrasher an idea. Two, that Naruto even next to her father hadn't stopped petting or being nice to Natgini. And three, that Naruto knew he was the Head Clan Snake.

"My boy how you your know that I'm the Head of the Clan?" Thrasher asked calmly and collectively.

Naruto simply put on a thinking face one for a few moments which was funny to Natgini and she giggled a little, then Naruto answered yet again respectively ,fearlessly ,and honestly. "Natgini is indeed a very pretty snake and you seem to be the strongest and the biggest snake here so that must make you her father and Clan Head."

This answer of course made all of the Elder Snakes give out a deep chuckle as well as Thrasher that he knew what to do. "Naruto how would you like to become a snake summoner, with Natgini as you permanent snake if she and you so wish it?" Thrasher asked only to receive a very shocked look from both Anko, Natgini, and Naruto.

Natgini and Naruto instantly replied at the same time with, "Yes/No." This confused many of the Snakes including Thrasher and Anko as well. He then asked the boy why he would not accept a little to coldly and Naruto caught it and spoke, "I would never wish for Natgini to see or have to suffer the beatings or the cruel punishment that my village gives me even if I have some of the best stealth abilities." He finished saying it and looked down and tensed up as if awaiting a beating now for his answer. This made Thrasher chuckle and Naruto to look up confused.

"My young child she is more than capable of protecting the both of you and she can train you but only with the help on Anko over there can you truly fight as one." Thrasher responded with. Making him laugh more when Anko fell out of the tree she was hiding it.

She then stood up and bowed and walked over to stand behind Naruto but when she tried to get close he would always step in the opposite direction of her. Which made Thrasher and the rest of the Council wince and speak once more, "Naruto has Anko done anything to you? Anything at all, because I want you to know if you sign the contract then we and she will become your family and your teachers. Speak honestly for if she has she will never forget what will happen to her tonight." When he had finished speaking he had moved in from of Naruto and Natgini in a defensive style coil ready to protect his daughter and now this boy to any means necessary.

Naruto spoke clearly and honestly, "No she hasn't, I'm sorry Thrasher but it'd just old habit from being around the villagers for so long."

Thrasher nodded then moved back and asked Naruto once again if he would accept the Clans Summons and Anko as his wife when he came of age. When Naruto asked about the last part he explained how it was to show that he was loyal to the clan and could learn the 'Snake Sage Mode'.

"Anko has been waiting for a truly loyal and worthy mate such as yourself. She has already learned the 'Snake Sage Mode' and once you are mated with her so will you. So now Naruto Uzumaki, do you accept the Snake Summons Contract, and Anko as your designated mate for the Clan 'tradition' and the welcome to a new family ,and Anko as your teacher?"

Thrasher noticed that Anko was already sporting a huge smile and nodding to him that she would do everything and anything for his just not let it show too much. He nodded back but his attention was then turned back to Naruto as he heard his answer. "I Naruto Uzumaki accept." There were cheers heard be the Snake Council and the other snakes present.

But then Natgini bite into his arm and injected the poison that he must survive through to be truly worthy of the summons. He passed with flying colors not even dropping to a knee or screaming or yelling like most people normally would. When it was over the huge gash in his chest had healed itself as he was now immune to basically any poison.

Naruto then signed the contract and then the Snake Summons tattoo appeared on his left wrist. And he then learned how to seals summon Natgini into his right arm and shoulder blade, (it basically looks like Hanzo's dragon tattoo but of a snake) for sneaking her around and not letting other know of her presence. He then wrapped up both wrist and arm and walked away with Anko bowing respectively to Thrasher before he heard the last this he said before they disappear.

"Also Naruto when the mating ritual is done Anko will give you the name that the Hokage, Natgini, herself ,and we the Snake Clan will refer to you as. And with a smile on his and Anko's face the disappeared.

Next Morning Learning From A Snake And Meeting Bushy Brows

Our favorite orange clad blonde awoke from a nightmare about being found by the villagers and some Chunin. He was beat, stabbed, slashed, and they tried to slit his throat with a kunai. He jolted out of the covers sitting upright and holding his knees to his face holding back tears. Then he noticed something very strange he was sitting on something very soft and warm, which was unknown to the kid. But before he could take a full look around the memories of the last night came flooding into his mind.

Then he felt a snake wrap around him chest and around his neck (loosely) and it looked him in the face before it spoke softly and kindly, "Naruto what's wrong?" He didn't answer which worried Natgini. Then he spent the next few minutes telling her of his dream and she promised him that she would always be there for him.

This made Naruto smile and before greeting her in his all to cheery and goofy voice. "I'm sorry for worrying you Natgini and good morning."

Then then the door opened to reveal Anko in a low baggy purple tee-short and black lace panties. Naruto had the decency to blush at her attire but made not comment. He then started to look for a window to jump out of because he was afraid that he was gonna be beaten again.

He stopped though when a felt a warm pair of arms around him and a soft, soothing, and he heard a motherly yet seductive voice. "Good morning Naruto, I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you. I to know the pain of being rejected by the village that you're told is your home and family. I want you to know that there are people in this village who know the truth and see you for who you are." When she had finished she was on the brink of tears and she felt him turn to look at her.

He saw that she was telling the truth and then he did something that even surprised him. He hugged her. He also started crying and asked, "Why, Why do they do this to me, and why aren't you." He said through sobs.

She replied by telling him all about her teacher and how the village treated her because of it calling her "Snake Whore" and "The Snakes Bitch"

He then asked her something she never though a little kid would ask, "Can you train me? To be strong like you, and I don't want you to go easy either. CAUSE ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!" he screamed at the end which only made her smile at him and nod a yes.

"Okay gaki I will but on a few conditions." ,she replied. He said yes instantly hoping for anything she could give to him to help him. She then told him to follow her downstairs and they would talk it over during breakfast.

Once they were down stairs she was getting there plates ready when she remembered the snake, 'Natgini I think it was' she thought hoping she would get it right so not to upset her. "Natgini I has some meat for you if you want or you can wait for us to be done and go hunting with Naruto for your morning meal?" she asked in a calm but obviously nervous tone, which the snake picked up on.

"I would like to go hunting with Naruto if it's all the same to you. The younger the bond starts the stronger it is." Natgini replied, Anko smiled to herself before turning around and almost dropping Naruto's plate and hers.

Her Naruto was standing petting Natgini The Snake Clan Heiress climb around his body and he would continuously giggle and pet her head getting a few hisses of joy from the snake. Then Anko noticed something for the first time, the boys clothes. They were practically non existent, they were the tattered remains of his orange jumpsuit. The top half was missing showing Anko yet another heartbreaking site. Naruto's ribs, you could see them clear as day. She then decided to give her new little gaki even more food as to help him gain some weight. 'He must be light as a feather' she thought as she sat down and put her and Naruto's food on the table and called him over.

Through when they were eating her mind went back to what had happened last night after bringing her gaki to her home and his new one.

The Middle Of The Night At Anko's Tree House/Home

Anko heard a noise to her left to see the Hokage standing in her bedroom doorway with a smile on his face. He used his finger to give her a come here gesture, she nodded.

Once she was done with tucking Naruto into her bed to stay warm and Natgini unsealed herself from Naruto's arm and wrapped around him to snuggle, she headed out to her dining room to see the Hokage and two ANBU sitting on one couch with refreshments made on their side. And one lone cup on her side on a directly opposite couch. She made her way over and sat down.

"Lord Hokage to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked a little nervously.

"It's about Naruto and that huge gathering of snakes. I want answers Anko and I want them now." he said a little harshly worrying that the snakes would use Naruto.

Just them a 8 ft long snake that was a dark green whom entered the room dragging what appeared to be everyone's confusion The Snake Summoning Contract Scroll. He continued to slither until he was sitting next to Anko and he set the scroll down on the coffee table. He then spoke, "Hokage the Sssnake council hasss decontracted Orochimaru and make Anko the new Sssnake Sssummonsss head Chief. We haven't told you yet caussse there wassn't a way before now. We wisssh to rebuild our old and good reputation to thisss village through Anko and the boy Naruto."

Everyone was speechless to say the least, and they were not all burning with questions. But the Hokage was the first to speak. "And how do we know that this isn't just a serpent's deception?" he said calmly and collectively.

The snake just simply told him how they had had enough of Orochimaru and his treatment towards the snakes and how he made them an enemy of the village that they once served, he also showed him the scroll that had Orochimaru's name inked out. But there main reason was the boy. "The Council hasss decided that even if you ssstill sssee usss asss an enemy we won't be following Orochimaru, we have found a true teacher (Anko) and ssstudent (Naruto) to bring back our reputation to thisss village asss good and not bad. Thisss isss gonna happen whether you want it to or not."

The ANBU were stunned that the snake would take to a Hokage like that but more stunned at their reasoning. Naruto was the one that they wanted train along with Anko.

But the Hokage was still not convinced. "And what makes Naruto so special, I mean don't get me wrong I could get Anko but Naruto why, what's your real reason?"

The snake them seemed to glare and get angry at the Hokage when he next spoke , "It is because of you and this village that we are wanting to help, it is because of your stupid and naive villagers and ninja that we want to help this boy. Do not forget that you are the one allowing this poor child to be tormented mentally and physically. Do not forget that it is you not us but you who has caused a CHILD unbelievable pain. We know of his parents, Godparents ,and how he is a Jinchuuriki of your village. We would never ever treat one of our young as you treat yours, we would not beat our young daily and stab them. No we take care of our young and now that Naruto is part of our clan we will not let him be harmed but anyone from this VILLAGE EVER AGAIN." The snake finished while shouting and not allowing himself to drag out his own sss's.

This was all that the Hokage needed to hear to know he had not gone far enough to keep the boy safe. His ANBU guard would report a rude fellow every once in awhile but that was it, he was now filled with rage and anger at his own village for even doing this to the child. And his own ANBU to lie to him in reports. He took note to talk to the whole village about this once he had the chance but his old nemesis paperwork had been keeping him at bay. He then spoke as calmly as he could without showing his displeasure with the village but he wasn't very good at it. "Once I return you have my word as a Hokage that things will change for the boy exponentially, and I believe and will allow the Snake Summons Clan to return to The Village Hidden In The Leafs. . . . But I want your clan to know that if they ever and I mean EVER hurt Naruto they will deal with me and the Monkey Summons Clan do you hear me."

His only reply and "Crystal" then the snake started to slither out of the door but before he did leave he said something else that shut everyone up that night and really made them think, "If you do not tell Naruto of his Godparent Jiraiya then we will." He finished showing them a glare and then disappearing in a puff of smoke .

That last remark made the Hokage have to think very hard 'They wouldn't tell him that? Would they?'

He looked over to Anko who was smiling and looking between the scroll on the table and her stairway upstairs. Then he spoke, "Okay Anko your new S Rank mission is to teach Naruto everything that you can and get us on the good side of the Snake Clan so we can form a Treaty between the village and them. And to raise Naruto you are to train him how you see fit and teach him mentally as well, so Literature, Math, Science, History, and most importantly about Chakra and Jutsu. You are his 'Mother' so to speak and his Sensei. If anything happens report to me at night. Understood?" he finished with a stern face.

"Yes Lord Hokage I will do my best." Anko replied with a bow and showed them out the door before locking it and heading back upstairs.

She then got in bed with Naruto and spooned him from behind, feeling him shivering she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Surprisingly to her his snake slipped over her arms to hold them all together and Naruto's shivering died down. She then smiled sweetly before kissing him on the back of the head before drifting off to sleep dreaming about exercise drills that would break the kid. What could she say she was a very strict Sensei.

Back In The Present

She came out of her thought when she heard Natgini talking to Naruto showing and also explaining table manners to him. She giggled at the sight and once they were done eating she and Naruto walked over to her two couches to talk, after Natgini and Naruto went outside and hunted for a few mice and rats to feed her.

Once they were settled down she looked and him and spoke. "So gaki if your gonna be my student you're gonna do everything that I tell you in training no questions, or complaining or whining?" she asked deadly seriously. His only answer was a yes while he was down with Natgini still wrapped around him. "Good then first things first we're gonna go into town and get you some new clothing and some gear, if your gonna be Hokage one day you will have to become a ninja first." she stated with a smile until she saw his happy and cheerful face drop.

"Do I have to go cause none of the villagers will serve me or even let me in there shop so how are we gonna get me any of that?" Naruto asked more curious then scared now that he was gonna get training something Jiji always talked about but always said he never had to to actually do.

"I know one shop that won't say won't come on kid." Anko said with a smile and she stood up to leave but only smiled even more when she saw Naruto seal Natgini away in his arm first before they headed out the door. As they were walking Anko was thinking this like 'Wow he's so responsible about his summon and he only got her yesterday' and 'Oh this is gonna be fun'.

In The Village Store District

Once they were in the district Anko noticed all of the glares that were sent there way and she glared back, but not because they were glaring at her she was used to it, no it was because of all the glares sent at Naruto and the words she heard mumbled like "Demon Brat" and Fox Boy". Naruto didn't notice because he was more trying to act like his mentor would. Calm, cool, collected, and unaffected. When they got to the shop Anko had told him about he was skeptical at first but followed in anyways trying to show his new teacher his worth and willingness.

When he got in he saw a girl with two buns in her hair greet the two by telling them her name was TenTen and invite them in the store politely and when she asked Naruto what they were looking for.

Naruto gave his most intelligent answer, "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh" still in shock from being treated normally by someone. Anko laughed and told her for ninja clothing.

They headed over and looked for what would suit him best as Anko reminded him he would be gaining much speed with her training and stamina as well. So he asked her to trust him and she did so she went to get gear will he shopped for some ninja clothing.

He entered a changing room and when he came out he had black ANBU pants, Black steel toed shoes, Black mesh muscle shirt, his white arm wrappings, a black mid leg trench coat with the Uzumaki swirl of the back in yellow ,and black finger less gloves with the Konoha symbol on the back. All of the stuff had seals so that they would grow as he did. TenTen nearly dropped everything that she was holding from the sight she thought he was smoking hot. Anko almost dropped the equipment pouch and kunai holster she was carrying and was thinking 'Ow Kami he had better hurry up cause I don't think I'm gonna last'.

Just then the Hokage came in a greeted Naruto, Anko, TenTen, and the shop owner (her father).

Naruto smiled any tried to run over to him but ended up slowly walking over and bowing. "Lord Hokage" Trying and be more professional like his teacher.

This surprised not only Anko and the Hokage but the ANBU that were in hiding as well. The Naruto they all knew was always loud and in orange and sometimes annoying. But this Naruto was calm, respectful, and quiet. When the Hokage felt the kid hug him and smile up at him he knew then that the old one was still in there.

But the Hokage became a little sad when he heard the boy ask, "Where were you Jiji, I was waiting in the park like you said to to celebrate my birthday but you never showed. Then things got . . . complicated." Naruto was trying to hiding the pain, it was almost well enough for everyone to not notice but they did.

The Hokage replied. "I'm so sorry my boy but the civilian council had a random meeting over some rather delicate stuff that I wouldn't ever trust those old fools with. So I'm here to make it up to you and to help pay for all of your new Ninja training gear." He smirked because he knew that Naruto's old ANBU "protection" squad was really paying for it. But Kakashi had been told of who Naruto's parents were and now he was more determined than anything to keep Naruto safe and repay all of the horrid things that he let happen to his "younger brother".

Anko just told Naruto to go and get 4 more pairs of the same thing, and while he was doing that Anko spoke with the Hokage. "So is that the only reason that you're here?" Anko asked a little skeptically.

But to her surprise the Hokage only smirked. "Yes and no. I had to make sure that you would really be good for the young lad and treat him like a true student. You've passed with flying colors and if he's not with you his new and improved ANBU protection team will be there for real this time. But I need you two to go to the Forest Of Death this afternoon and not come back til I meet up with you okay?" The Hokage spoke with a very serious tone.

Anko noticed it and only nodded and asked him to come with them to there next stop really quickly. The Hokage agreed to be there and for Naruto more often.

When they finally left and Naruto had sealed the clothing away in as scroll, Anko noticed how easily Naruto was with sealing so she went to the fastest ninja in Konoha for Naruto's other equipment Might Guy.

"Hey Guy how are you today and I need your help with something if you don't mind." Anko asked hoping that she wasn't being rude disturbing his training. The reply she got was "Nonsense". She smiled and asked him to evaluate Naruto's speed and strength so that she could get some proper weights from him.

"Sure let us see how Brightly His Fires Of Youth Shine." Guy stated.

He then instructed Naruto to punch him as hard as he could in the stomach. When Naruto turned to Anko she just gave him a smile and a nod to do it. Naruto just thought nothing of it as he saw Guy take a very calm and relaxed stance awaiting the punch. Now Guy thought that he would have been able to take it no sweat while thinking 'It's a now 13 year old kid how hard could he really hit?'

Well he got his answer when Naruto's first made contact with his stomach not only knocking him back a foot but also making Guy drop to one knee clutching his stomach. This new intel shocked everyone that Naruto could hit hard just wasn't fast enough. (yet)

The spectators started to murmur amongst themselves as they then heard Guy speak for the first time in a few minutes, "HOLY HELL" he shouted for the whole village to hear "I feel as if *gasp* someone just hit me after *gasp* opening their first *gasp* gate."

When he said this it really triggered Anko into supper sensei mode. "Alright Guy I want some of your weight seal scrolls and a weight set." she then added "Please."

Guy told her she have the scrolls but he could keep the weights and once he was used to those ones he cold come and get heavier ones if she and he wanted, for his Birthday present since he was gone on a mission and only just returned with his team. She thanked him and helped show Naruto how to put them on once he had them on he almost fell to the ground, but he wouldn't allow it to show his strength to his teacher.

Guy called out "Let your Flames Of Youth Burn Brighter And Brighter my young Naruto and once you have free time you can ask to train with me anytime." He smiled and gave Naruto a thumbs up before he threw Anko some Taijutsu Scrolls and nodded to her with the same smile and thumbs up before running off to his training again.

Anko asked to Hokage to bring some sealing scrolls by later when he was gonna stop by and he said he would. She then called out, "Come on gaki let's go and get you acquainted with some other people who will be helping you train." Naruto nodded before bowing to the Hokage once more and following his Sensei to their last stop of the day.

I hope that you guys enjoyed and please comment or PM me don't be shy to give me ideas okay and thank you for the views as well


	2. Chapter 2 Learning His Role

Chapter 3

Guide:

"Naruto" speaking

'Naruto' thinking

"Ultimate Taijutsu"

Note: I'm gonna try to be updating once every week or every 2 weeks. And this Chapter will be on some more character development but to me it like how it's going and who he's gonna be with growing up and getting feelings for the girls. There will be a fury I think the word is I'm not to sure but read any you'll see.

Meeting The Inuzuka's

Our favorite blonde was slowly following his new Sensei but still keeping up with her and he was very curious as to where they were going because he had never been this close to any of the Clan Compounds that they had passed. Why you ask because whenever he would walk by the guards would leave their posts and go over to him and beat him up or stab him or make him pay "travel fees". But he was very surprised to find a Clan Compound all the way out by the edge of the forest.

When he would ask Anko about which Compound it was his only answer was, "You'll see when we get inside" or "A dear friends", Naruto found himself sweating bullets both from curiosity and his weights.

But just before they knocked on the door Anko said to him, "Okay Gaki think of this a training" She just got a confused look in response. "Your training while we're in here is to keep a calm and respectful/at attention stance at all times standing, sitting, or shitting in the toilet. Got it Gaki?" Anko finished with a knowing smirk and thinking, 'He has no idea that those get heavier the more adjusted the user is to the new weight.' Naruto just gave her his goofy smile and said, "Is that all Sensei, this is gonna be a walk in the park."

She then told him to knock, remember his manners even if she didn't have any herself, and his training. He knocked on one of the big wooden door and waited, it was only a few seconds before a gray wolf with one ear and eye missing opened the door with its nose. Anko giggled at that and said, "Hello Kuromaru" she got a nod in return and then he spoke, "Hello Anko" he nodded to Naruto to which he nodded beck before continuing. "Tsume is waiting for you." Anko then nodded and smiled before walking in and beckoning Naruto to her side.

They continued walking until they got to an opening with a Girl around Anko's age it looked like to Naruto who had been training like crazy. The girl smelled the air and turned to them and smiled before stopping what she was doing and walking over. Then then hugged Anko and they greeted, "Hey Tsume" "Hey Anko". Naruto was still standing at attention waiting patiently. When the two girls broke apart Tsume then looked at the kid in front of her and went up to him and started circling him before leaning in and inhaling his scent deeply. He smelled like a crackling campfire in the woods. 'He smells amazing almost like every Inuzuka's dream, or well mine anyways.' Tsume stood there thinking.

After a few minutes of sniffing and looking she noticed the kid hadn't moved from his spot or spoken a word. Little did she know Naruto was actually using his brain for once, 'Fang tattoos what clan was it that jiji said had those, the Izukis no, the Inuzks no, oohh that's right the Inuzuka's.'

Tsume then asked the question that had been on her mind for a while now, "Anko a few questions. Who is this handsome looking devil? How old is he? Why isn't he moving or speaking? And Why is he with you?" Anko smirked before replying, "This handsome Devil is Naruto Uzumaki, he just turned 8, and I'm his Sensei/Mother, and he isn't moving or speaking because he's doing some of Gai's type of training with the weights, plus he needed to learn some manners." Anko finished while smiling widely. Naruto just lowered his head a little bit losing his smile about keeping up with his training, this went unnoticed.

Tsume's eyes then widened at what she had just heard, 'Naruto that's our Villages Jinchuuriki, but I had heard that no one paid him any attention and he had bright ass orange clothing the last time I saw him around.' Tsume then remembered what Anko had just said and practically shouted at the top of her lungs, "Sensei?" Anko smiled before saying, "Yep I found him hiding in the Forest Of Death yesterday on his Birthday, his ANBU squad sure didn't help, even when they poisoned him and he had a huge slash across his chest." At this point Anko had lost her smile and was obviously very pissed off about what had happened. Once again Tsume just yelled out, "What! They just left him? Those ignorant fools." she finished with a snarl. She then looked at Naruto to she him now looking down at his feet when before he had been looking straight up with a proud smile. Anko noticed this to as then exchanged glances they both nodded understanding, this discussion was over,

Tsume then FINALLY remembered her manners herself and with a smirk she greeted him, "Hello Naruto I'm Tsume Inuzuka it's very nice to meet you. And know this Naruto if you ever need a place to stay at or get away from the village you can always come here." Tsume finished with a smile. Naruto looked up with a quizzical look, he failed to notice Anko looking at him when he replied with, "It is very nice to meet you Ms. Inuzuka. Please forgive my rudeness or questioning but why are you helping me and why should I trust you do you not see me as some Demon like the rest of the village besides a few?" When he looked at her face she had a very surprised look on her face but inside she was boiling. 'These villagers have pushed the boy so far that he will not even trust a Shinobi even with how kind I've heard that he is! These villagers better steer clear of Anko, him, and I from now on cause if they don't I'm gonna tear him a new one!' She finished thinking to herself and looking at the two awaiting for her answer and she replied to his question by giving him a big hug which at first surprised both but then Naruto hugged her back while she spoke. "Naruto you are not a Demon don't ever let them get to you and you will always have a place here because we always take care of our own in my clan."

When they separated Tsume invited them both inside and offered then both a seat and some coffee. They both accepted but the girls started to giggle when Naruto looked at the dark substance swirling it around in his cup like it was from another planet. He had kept his posture though. He heard them laughing before looking around and not seeing anything that would make him laugh so he turned to them and said, "What's so funny?" When he finished the two girls burst out laughing Naruto just figured that he wasn't smart enough to understand what was happening so he just signed and chugged his coffee down like it was a shot glass, then he places his cup on the table in the room. "So what are we doing here Sensei?" Naruto spoke, he then noticed something he was having to flex to keep himself up straight and in his composure. 'What the hell is going on here?' "Well gaki I brought you here to get some scrolls from Tsume and to learn who one of your other co-Sensei's would be besides Gai. And from now you are sweating and flexing I'm sure that by now you're noticing how hard it is to keep up right." Anko finished with a smirk that was right besides Tsume's. "Are you giving up gaki so early?" When Naruto heard that he forced himself to look more relaxed and he looked at Anko and Tsume before saying, "I'm fine Sensei and Tsume would you really give me some scrolls to practice with, when I'm ready physically or course." Naruto said with his huge goofy grin on and he then had to flex to keep up right again before having enough and asking, "Okay why are the weights getting heavier if I'm not putting more on? Seals right?" When the girls heard that they had a look of astonishment. Why because they both knew that seals were incredibly hard to perform let alone understand. "The kid learns quick and yes I will here you go kid." Tsume said happily before tossing two Taijutsu scrolls at Naruto who caught then but just barely as the weight was getting worse.

After another hour or so of talking and discussing Naruto's training for being able to use the scrolls when he was ready and just getting to know one another Anko and or blonde left the compound while saying goodbye. "Later Tsume and thank you for the help." Anko whole heartedly said. "Yes thank you Ms. Inuzuka for your hospitality and the scrolls." Naruto said before bowing. The poor Gaki was barely standing but he was still in his composure, but barely just barely. "Naruto call me Tsume when I'm not training you okay we're friends and family now to okay?" Tsume said after giving them both a quick hug which Naruto immediately returned and responded with, "Okay Tsume, and thank you once again for giving me a family to come to." Naruto finished with a bow before the duo started to head back to Anko's house in the Forest Of Death.

"Oh kami when that boy becomes a Genin I'm gonna get me some of him." Tsume replied out loud and no one but her and Kuromaru could hear. Tsume just licked her lips as she walked them walk off into the distance.

Anko's House

When Anko and Naruto arrived the Hokage was already waiting for them, and boy oh boy did he have the biggest shit eating grin on his face ever. Naruto was almost dragging himself to wards him and he was drenched in sweat.

The Hokage just brought an eyebrow up to his and smiled when he saw Anko subdue a few laughs. "Hello jiji." ,Naruto spoke before bowing his head lightly. The Hokage just smirked and replied with, "Hello Naruto enjoying your training I see. Anko here are the scrolls, I need to head back to the Council and take care a a rat problem." The Hokage just smiled knowingly and handed the scrolls to Anko before giving the duo a nod and shunshining away.

Naruto turned to his Sensei and asked, "Rat problem since when do we get those? And if so why is the Hokage just now noticing? Hey maybe Natgini can eat the rats for jiji." Anko giggled at this as Natgini spoke in Naruto's head, 'I would never dream of eating those rats they wouldn't feel good going down or out.' Naruto giggled at this.

"Well all right gaki now that we're here let's begin your training shall we." Anko said while smirking a shit eating grin. Naruto just nodded in response. "Well okay then give me 50 laps around the forest without slowing down. Then your gonna give me 700 push ups, 700 prison squats, 700 sit ups, and 700 suicides." Anko said smiling and laughing when she saw Naruto's jaw drop.(Suicide is a basketball exercise, google it) Before she continued, "Oh and Natgini if Naruto's training then you are to." Just then Natgini appeared around Naruto's arm and dropped to the ground after a few pets before nodding to Anko and heading off.

Anko could definitely say that she was dumbfounded by the kids strength and stamina, 'He's almost halfway done and it's not even nightfall, plus I didn't even go easy on him.' She then told Naruto that she was gonna train with her own group of snakes and some big ones and to come and get her when he and Natgini were done.

Anko's House 10PM

Anko was drenched in sweet and she to be honest forgot about Naruto while training because it had been so hard with the older and bigger snakes, learning new combos could be tuff.

Anko entered her house and her nose was instantly assaulted with a smell of Rabbit roast stew. 'Wait a second I didn't put anything on the stove.' Anko thought but it was quickly dispelled as she walked into the kitchen to see Naruto trying to cook with Natgini showing him how to tell when the meet was cooked and the flavor was at it's peek.

Natgini noticed Anko but didn't say anything and kept showing Naruto what to do.

Anko then heard her door open to see the snake from the night before beckoning her over to the couch and they took a seat, then he spoke. "It isss good to sssee you again Anko. I have newsss from the Council not only will we be making another treaty with Konoha."

Anko thought about this for a few moments before nodding back to the Council Member. "I will be continuing Naruto's training and with his ability's it will not be to long before we mate, fully and then we start on his snake sage mode."

He nodded before slithering away to the door and turning to make a last remark, "You two will be coming with usss to the Sssnake Cavernessssss once he hass passed the Genin examsss. We will be ssshowing you two all of our Clansss Jutsssu and after a month or two you two will return for him to learn more and take the examsss to become a Chunin." He then slithered out without a trace.

Anko then walked back into the kitchen and saw Naruto preparing the two of them with dinner on the plates. He noticed her and went rigged, why you ask because he just remembered that he had been preparing the meal topless and was still topless. 'I'm a dead man.' Naruto thought to himself.

Anko noticed this as well and just blushed at this mainly because she really did think he was smoking hot. Natgini noticed before slithering over to Naruto and letting him seal her back in his arm for she had already eaten today.

After Naruto got his shirt with the weights on the two sat together before Naruto asked, "So what do I call you Sensei or Anko when I'm not training?"

Anko smiled before replying. "Listen Naruto you only call me Sensei when I tell you were gonna train, okay."

She got a nod but noticed Naruto look down again. "What's wrong?" she said in a caring voice.

Naruto just looked up a bit. "I'm sorry." This surprised Anko for he did nothing wrong but he continued, "I'm sorry that my manners are so terrible it's just that I never really had anyone besides Jiji to help me with this kinda thing." He was looking back at his lap now.

"Naruto it's okay and to be quite honest with you I and teaching you all the manners that I know and that's not a lot, you don't have to apologize all the time or be so rigid during training. It's okay to be loose when your training or were walking around you can talk. I just wanted to see how strong you were and I will say I'm very impressed." By now Naruto's big goofy smile was plastered back onto his face.

"Okay, thanks Anko. Oh and thanks for training me again I can't wait to get stronger. Also I saw you training with the bigger snakes so I decided to surprise you with dinner." Naruto smiled at her. Natgini had also been telling Naruto about how the mating ritual works and how he should act around Anko so they could get used to being more intimate.

So after Naruto had cleaned up and they were getting ready for bed Anko got in and almost fell asleep instantly. That was until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a snake slither around the both of them. Naruto didn't know what he was doing he was just doing what Natgini told him to do. But it was a good thing Naruto couldn't see Anko's face otherwise he would have seen a huge blush and started asking questions.

Anko just blushed some more before she just snuggled into his grip before nodding of to sleep with a content smile on her face but she could have sworn that she felt someone peck the back of her head.

The Hokage's Office Chamber

The Hokage had the entire Shinobi Council behind him and many ANBU hidden in the room waiting for the signal.

The Hokage's first words he spoke were, "Take them." Then it happened Danzo's right eye had a Kunai in it, he screamed in pain when another ANBU appeared out of nowhere and killed him. "Hokage what is the meaning of this?" One Civilian Council member asked. Only to get grins from the Hokage and the Shinobi Council when an ANBU appeared next to every single Council member with a kunai to there necks. "You are all guilty of murder, giving away intel to other Villages, plotting against the Village and your Hokage, and attempting to use the Village Jinchuuriki as a weapon of mass destruction." The Hokage stated smugly after adding, "And don't even try to play guilty I have more than enough evidence and it's my say anyways, and I say that you're all GUILTY." He then gave a nod and all of the Civilian Council members or should I say Ex-Council members were executed.

"Good riddance. They were using an entire Village for there own personal gain they deserve worse than death." Spoke Hiashi. The other Shinobi Council members murmured in agreement before Hiashi spoke again, "Hokage what of the boy Naruto? Is it really true that the Snake Clan choose him as their next summoner and disbanded Orochimaru?" The members all took a seat and awaited there answer while the ANBU cleaned the mess and left. "Yes to both and we now have a peace and war treaty with them. All thanks to Naruto, I want to make it very clear that no one is save from hurting that child unless it's his Sensei's or his friends, if he ever gets any." the Hokage replied but was scowling now at how terribly the Kanoho had treated the young boy, 'He never did anything wrong.' he thought. The Council members nodded in agreement.

"Hokage" they all heard called out as the small Snake Council member said as he puffed into view by everyone present.

The Shinobi Council all looked surprised by this new development and kindness from the snakes. The Hokage just smirked before replying, "Yes hello and to what do I know the pleasure?" The snake replied with, "We need to talk and Naruto'sss training." The Hokage nodded for him to continue. Which he did and explained everything to both the Hokage and the Shinobi Council.

But before they got to the Anko and Naruto being mates part the Snake coiled himself up and looked angrily at the Hokage before speaking, "Have you told Naruto yet? About hisss Godfather or hisss parentsss?" The Hokage just sighed while thinking, 'I had been hoping to not have this discussion right now.' He then replied with, "No I have not for his own safety and protection I will not tell him of his Parents. But his Godfather is another subject altogether Naruto doesn't even know he exists and so naturally I fear that Naruto will just become depressed and feel that he is not loved even with his new "mother"." The Snake just hissed loudly before saying, "You telling his was part of the agreement since you have not then we will, and he is no mere weakling he is stronger than some fully grown opponents I have faced. AND WE WOULD PROTECT HIM FROM HARM WE WOULD NEVER LET HARM COME TO OUR YOUNG,AND THIS VILLAGE HAS MOST DEFINITELY PROVED THAT IT CAN'T EVEN PROTECT ONE OF IT'S OWN YOUNG SO WE WILL BE DOING THAT FROM NOW ON! We will not tell him of his parent's but he WILL know about his Godfather. Good day to you Hokage." Then the Snake vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage just sat there thinking, 'Well he would have had to find out at some point. The only question is what will he do once he know's the truth.' The Hokage then looked to the stunned Council. They were all sitting there thinking one thing they should have been thinking from the beginning, 'I will protect this child, I will show him that this Village IS a place he can call home and feel safe in.'

"This meeting is dismissed, and remember to heed my warning about anyone farming the boy be it civilian or shinobi it doesn't matter, good night Councilmen." The Hokage said as everyone nodded before leaving. He then signaled for a messenger shinobi to come. When the shinobi arrived he gave him a letter that he was to deliver to his students Jiraiya and Tsunade. He then got up and started to head home.

While walking home he was thinking to himself, 'They both had better get here quickly, I don't think Naruto will take the news very well and it would be nice to actually meet his Godfather and self proclaimed Godmother.' He then sighed in contempt, entered his house and went to bed.

Next Morning At Anko's House

Anko woke up with the sun hitting her eyes so se naturally rolled over and snuggled into whatever it was that was making her so warm and comfortable. Then it hit her when she felt someone brush her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes to see a older looking Naruto, 'Wait a minute OLDER?' She then got out of his grip and backed up from him to see him more clearly and she was astonished he looked at least 14 years old, he was now taller than her standing at a 5 foot 11, had developed a lot of muscle, his whisker marks were also darker ,and his hair was not the same length as her's. Then once out of her shock she came close again and rubbed his whisker mask with her right mand and she noticed his lean into her hand. 'I would be lying to myself if I said that he didn't look smoking hot right now' Anko thought. Then she asked, "Naruto what happened to you?" Anko asked completely surprised.

"Well Anko it's a long story why don't I tell you over breakfast okay." Naruto replied and he had a deeper voice but not by much. Anko quickly nodded before they both got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Anko was in some black lace panties and a purple T-shirt that ended right below her nice and jiggly rear end Naruto was just in his underwear and pajama pants giving Anko a great view of his new body..

Naruto made them breakfast and got to explaining, "Anko I now know why this Village see's me as a Demon, because of what's sealed inside of me." Anko went wide eyed at that statement, 'How did he find out? No one told him so I better hear him out.' She then spoke in a scared tone but not for herself but for him, "Naruto how did you . . no one told . . when did you find out?" Naruto just smiled his goofy smile which told her he was still in there and then he spoke, "Well Anko when I went to sleep I woke up in this weird sewer . . ."

Last Night In Naruto's Mind

Naruto opened his eyes because he felt wet all over his back. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked himself. He stood up and then began to walk around, until he came to a split section and found himself being drawn towards the Right entrance.

He walked down it and then he came to this big ass red cage with a seal on it. "What the hell is this?" Naruto asked himself not expecting a response.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he got one. **"Ahh finally I was wondering when you would find your way here."**

"Where the hell am I and who are you?" Naruto asked the voice that was inside the cage. He then saw red fur and two big bright red eyes come towards him.

 **"So that old fool of a Hokage never did tell you. Well then let me introduce myself, I am the Kyuubi and we are currently talking inside on your mind. Every minute in here is a second out there so there's no need to press for time."**

Then Naruto gained a rather confused look before speaking. "I thought the Kyuubi was dead and why are you inside my mind then?"

The Kyuubi just smirked before replying. **"That's because I was sealed into you the day you were born, and that Village that you call a home could never kill me. But you are taking this rather well for someone your age. In fact the only reason that I have awoken from my slumber was because I sensed something inside of you that you have never felt . . .true happiness. And Naruto I would also like to apologize to you for everything that has happened to you and in return I would like to make a deal with you and become friends."**

Then a bright red light shined around the Kyuubi and it changed. She (Yes Kyuubi will be a she and she will be a part of the harem) changed into a 5 foot 8 girl, she was skinny, had reddish orange fur all around her body, 9 tails right above her but, a pair of reddish orange fox ears, and the same red soul piercing eyes. But there was one small problem . . she was stark naked.

Naruto had the decency to blush and turn away as the now female Kyuubi just giggled before saying, "It's okay Naruto I'm a fox were used to being naked." Naruto nodded and turned back to her but had to use all of his willpower to not stare at her big ripe breasts. She giggled again. She then beckoned him into the cage after promising him no harm would come to him and since it was him mind he controlled everything.

"This is very boring and crappy scenery I'm changing it." Naruto said as then the sewer turned into a field with a bright blue sky and a small house a little ways away, the cage bars had become giant tree's now and there was calm wildlife everywhere.

Kyuubi gasped as this was the one this she was gonna ask for besides a telepathic link so she wouldn't be so bored now. "Thank you, thank you this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Kyuubi all but cried out.

Once she was done they got down to business. "So what is it that you are gonna offer me as a deal exactly?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi just smiled and replied with, "For making your life a living hell that would put the real place to shame I am going to give you full access to my chakra and senses, plus Jutsu. You will have sharper eyesight, almost wolf like hearing and noise. Plus by me doing this I will also give you all of my knowledge and access to it, and you will age both mentally and physically you will become around 14 a year old. But all that I ask is that we open a telepathic link it gets pretty boring in here so this all that I ask of and have to offer."

Naruto sat there shocked and went through it in his head multiple times to make sure there was no trick then a thought came to mind, "Um I will accept but how do you give me these powers exactly ready to run out of the cage should she try to pull a fast one on him. "Simple Naruto you have to kiss me" Kyuubi said and smiled as she saw Naruto blush and his eyes bulge open. Then he tried to as calmly as possible say, "What?"

"Yep Naruto that's it so I will only ask you once more before I decide for you do you accept?" Naruto thought about this for a minute before gulping and nodding his head. Kyuubi then stood up and walked over to him and sat in his lap. Then she kissed him he found that it was full of passion before kissing back.

Then everything went blank and he started being zapped by what seemed to be invisible lightning, he screamed in pain as he was struck countless times again and again.

When it finally stopped he opened his eyes to find his head in Kyuubi's lap with her running her fingers through his hair, she smiled at him before speaking. "How do you feel and Naruto I will not tell you about your parents as it is not my place, or at least until you're a Chunin. But I can tell you with great sorrow that you do have family a Godfather named Jiraiya. I don't know why he's never visited you and I'm sorry for that." She started to hold him tighter.

His eyes flung open in surprise as tears fell down his face he spoke to her, "I have a family a real family, do you know why jiji never told me anything he had said that all of my family was dead and that no one knew them?" Kyuubi then started to cry a little as well and told him, "No Naruto I do not know but always know that you have your new family here with you." She cradled his head as they both cried together embracing one another.

They the Kyuubi told Naruto that he should go back to the real world and that he should get some rest. Naruto did as she asked of him but on the way back to the real world he thought to himself, 'She's really cute.' Little did he know that with the Telepathic link now open Kyuubi heard him loud and clear and she blushed before heading to her new house with a very similar goofy smile on her face.

Present Time

The two had long finished eating and Anko was now wide eyed at what she had just heard. And Natgini was listening in and told the Snake Council that they no longer needed to tell Naruto of his Godfather and told them everything that she had heard. But nevertheless this just made them more reluctant to protect the boy and even they believe that he should have been seen as a hero by his Village and not a Monster.

Anko finally found her voice and spoke to him as she got out of her seat and hugged him, "Naruto I'm so so sorry. You don't deserve anything that's happened to you." Then she did something that surprised even her she gave him a big and passionate kiss. After Naruto got over his initial shock he kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist. The landed on her bubble butt and he squeezed it making Anko moan into the kiss. Which in turn allowed Naruto to insert his tongue into her mouth and suck on hers occasionally. Anko was moaning like crazy this was all so new to her she had never ever felt this good.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and a voice right behind it, "Anko, Naruto may I come in please we need to talk." They froze, Naruto because he was very very mad a his so called "family member" when all he had ever done is lie to him, and Anko because she was worried for Naruto. Especially after what had happened just last night. She then heard Naruto make a low growling sound and she began to panic.

Then she got an idea and spoke, "Okay Naruto you training is the same as yesterday but you have to get to the training grounds unnoticed and do the same as yesterday except 5 times as much for each and everything. I'll meetup with you later got it?" Naruto just smiled, nodded, got up and gave her a kiss before heading to the stairs to go change. But before he started to walk up the stairs he said to her, "You better put some clothing on I don't want him seeing my mate." Naruto then walked up the stairs smirking.

Anko followed upstairs threw on a bathrobe and went downstairs to let the Hokage and the same two ANBU as before into her house.

The Hokage then asked, "Where's Naruto? We three need to talk." Anko just narrowed her eyes, took and deep and calming breath before speaking, "Naruto is out training and trust me when I tell you he's not exactly happy with you and now neither am I. You should have told him about Jiraiya." Anko finished while giving a glare that got the three men shivers up there backs.

Then the Hokage's eyes widened in realisation, "Wait Naruto knows, did the Snakes already tell him?" Anko then takes yet again another calming breath before explaining everything that had happened that morning regarding Naruto, well besides the snuggling and making out of course.

"Well this makes things interesting, you are to start training him in Jutsu at once and get him ready for the academy exams." The Hokage spoke now in a very defeated tone. While he talked he was thinking to himself, 'Oh no I'm not sure if Naruto will ever forgive me for this. I know how much that boy . . well he's not a boy anymore, but he did trust me with his life and I've just shattered that trust into a million pieces.' "Yes Hokage" Anko replied then answered more questions.

Once she was finished asking questions she bid then farewell and got dressed and headed to her and Naruto's training sight. But only after she summoned a messenger snake to go and fetch Gai so that they could up Naruto's weight's and his Jutsu training.

Well that's it for this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning His Heritage

Chapter 4

Guide:

"Naruto" speaking

'Naruto' thinking

"Ultimate Taijutsu

Note: Hello Runner here, I'm just gonna say sorry if I don't update as much cause I'm thinking of other stories to try and write and because of my last test grade I'm kinda in trouble with the old man. Okay just to clear this up Anko is now Naruto's first mate. I've already kinda confused myself with how I did that so I'm just gonna leave it at that. And I'm gonna try and fit a lemon into this chapter and if it's not this one then it'll be around the beginning of the next one. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, ect. . . are all the same age as Naruto, everyone from his class into. I'm also gonna try and make then a hell of a lot longer. But now without further ado on with the story.

Naruto Meets His Godparents

As soon as our now slightly more matured goofy blonde landed in Anko and his training ground he went over to a small tree angry and he punched it so hard it shattered.

Natgini came out of his arm and in a calming voice spoke, "Naruto calm down we've got exercises to get done and if you wanna impress Anko then be finished by the time she gets here."

Natgini was smirking but was now giggling when she saw Naruto perk up from where he was then remove his mid-leg trench coat and started to run.

When Anko finally arrived she found Naruto laying on the ground with Natgini basking on his chest as the sun shined on the two. When Anko spoke she scared the shit out of then so much Natgini reflexed 5 feet in the air and landed back on the ground, "There's absolutely no way that you're done."

"Yes they are Anko" ,came the familiar voice of Might Guy. He then jumped down from a tree and when he landed again he spoke, "HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THAN EVER BEFORE." Gut finished with a thumbs up and a sparkly white smile.

Anko then got a look at Naruto's glistening abs that were stained from sweet and she blushed and started to feel a heat growing inside of her stomach. "Okay Guy could you please improve the weights to about half his body weight. Naruto then you're doing all of it again. Natgini you and Guy will be training on your speed. NOW MOVE!" ,Anko finished speaking with a yell.

Once Naruto was properly weighted he could barely even move, but nonetheless he started dragging himself along on the running, AGAIN. Natgini was getting tips from Guy on how to best use her stealth and speed. Anko was training with the bigger summons again.

About 3 hours later around noon Naruto who no longer even had the mesh muscle shirt and was dragging his feet behind him walked up to Anko got her attention and smiled before falling to the ground.

The other 3 were at his side in an instant were by his side but when they got there he was still smiling that goofy smile. Anko and Natgini giggled at this while Guy just gave him a thumbs up.

Then something strange happened, out of nowhere Kuromaru jumped out of a bush. He then proceeded to walk towards Naruto before sniffing him then tilting his head before he spoke, "Naruto? Why do you smell like him?"

Then Tsume jumped out of a tree and did the same and said the same as Kuromaru.

Naruto just smiled, slowly stood up, and spoke, "Hey Tsume, hey Kuromaru how are you to doing and what are you doing here?"

Tsume's eyes flung open if surprise and her jaw dropped to the ground while thinking, 'This is why the Hokage wanted to talk to Naruto he's totally different now, and HOT if I do say myself.' When Tsume had collected herself she slowly walked towards Naruto with a slow and sexy sway to her hips and hugged him before purring into his ear, "Well hello there Naruto. If you must know I came to fetch you for the Hokage but I will say you look even better then before care to explain." She nibbled his ear as she finished.

Naruto finally hugged her back but growled when he found out he had to go and see the old man. But before he could say anything Tsume leaned into his ear even more and whispered, "Naruto whenever I greet you with a hug or I ever hug you from now on your hands are to go here okay." As she said this she moved Naruto's hands down to her heart shaped ass and then leaned in and kissed him.

Naruto kissed bad because he just kinda thought 'fuck it' and was following his instincts. He then squeezed her ass just like he did with Anko and when Tsume moaned he inserted his tongue and rubbed his against hers while sucking on it every now and then.

By now Anko had seen enough and intervene, "Naruto we will talk later but for now you and Natgini are going to the Hokage's whether you want to or not. Tsume I can answer all of your questions back at my place. And Guy thanks for the help with training Naruto." But when they turned to where he had been standing all they saw was a blood trail leading away from them.

Naruto's face grimaced again as he growled before he sealed Natgini back in his arm and was about to be on his way before speaking. "Okay later Anko and Tsume, I hope to see you 2 tonight." Then he disappeared into the tree's

The Hokage Tower

Naruto walked up to the front desk and didn't even bother to pay the counter lady screaming at him. "Get out of here Demon Foxes aren't allowed" and "No one wants you here" the same old thing she always says. But then he heard a thump sound and saw an ANBU with a bear mask on and a kunai in his hand looking down at her spoke, "The penalty for saying those words are death, and now it's personal knowing that that's my brother."

Naruto just grew a bigger scowl before speaking, "Don't kid yourself all I have are some Godparents who didn't even care enough to care for me I should know. So don't even think of calling me your brother after everything that you let happen to me, I know who you are and what your job was." Putting emphasis on the word was he continued to walk up to the Hokage's office.

But what he didn't see was the ANBU drop to the floor and speak softly to himself, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'll never let anything happen to you ever again."

With Naruto

He walked up to the door now with a blank and expressionless face and knocked. He then heard rustling inside before he before he heard the Hokage speak, "Come in Naruto." But what slightly angered Naruto was that he sounded so calm and trustful.

And so with a heavy sigh he opened the door to see a small table set in front of his desk with 4 chairs surrounding it and there was 4 green tea cups on the tab. The Hokage sat at one of the heads of the table, and women that now Naruto was a teen ager thought was stunning and he blushed when he saw her huge tits just begging to be let out she was sitting in a seat to the right of the Hokage, and then the last one that was sitting to the woman's left made his face become filled with anger. Sitting then with a happy smile on his face just like the other 2 people was Jiraiya, his so called Godfather.

Naruto could shamelessly admit that the ANBU that had just called him brother fell into the same category to go and die in hell as Jiraiya did.

But nonetheless he took one more calming breath before closing the door and taking the empty seat that was to the right of the Hokage. When he spoke he spoke with venom towards the 2 men but kindness towards the women, "Hokage why have you called me here. And why is Jiraiya and this lovely lady here."

When he finished speaking the Hokage looked saddened but safe palmed nonetheless, Jiraiya was giggling waiting for Tsunade to slap Naruto, and Tsunade had a blush on her face.

When Jiraiya noticed that the face slapping from Tsunade hadn't happened he turned to ask her why but when he saw her blushing his jaw dropped. 'Tsunade likes Naruto but not me The Mighty Toad Sage!'

Then Tsunade brought her hand up to shake Naruto's hand before speaking, "My name is Tsunade handsome, but I already know everything about you including the Kyuubi, except why you look like a 14 year old."

When Naruto heard her mention the Fox he became even more nervous and slipped his left hand off the table that had a kunai in the trench-coat sleeve and raised his right hand and shook her hand. 'Strong hands she must be a Shinobi'. But he finally found his voice, "It's nice to meet such a beautiful lady such as yourself and a Shinobi at that." Naruto was full on wearing a shit eating grin when he was done speaking.

But the other two guys stood there in shock while Tsunade just had an even bigger smile on her face. That was until they stopped shaking and she turned to her left and slapped Jiraiya across the face HARD. I mean I'm pretty sure that she broke the sound barrier.

When he finally recovered from him being on the ground and stunned Jiraiya spoke, "What the hell Tsunade why did you slap me.?"

His answer was Tsunade standing up herself which made Jiraiya take one step back. Then she grabbed her chair before dragging into the side Naruto was sitting on and sitting in between him and the Hokage. Naruto saw what she was doing and made room for her but once he did he put his hands to his ears, covering them from the screeching of her chair.

Once she was seated she hugged Naruto tightly and protectively before speaking to him, "If you even lie to me about Naruto again I'll personally make sure that it's impossible for there to be a Jiraiya Junior. I was supposed to take care of him along with you and you actually knew the truth but instead of tell be we missed 10 years of his life and he's had to pay the price. Jiraiya I will never forgive you until Naruto does."

Jiraiya just slouched his shoulders at that while thinking, 'Sensei was the one who told me to.'

Tsunade then turned to her Sensei and scolded him to, "And you're no better why . . .why didn't you ever send word that he was alive." She now had tears running down her cheeks and something in Naruto got angry at that and he hugged he face into his chest letting her cry all she wanted. While speaking soothing words to her and lowly growling at the other two.

The Hokage then spoke once Tsunade had finished and spoke with guilt and sorrow in his voice, "Naruto." Nothing not even a glance his way, Naruto had been staring down a guilt filled Jiraiya. He tried again, "Naruto I'm sorry but that is your self proclaimed Godmother Tsunade Senju and this is your real Godfather Jiraiya"

When he had finished Naruto was full on growling at the two men and the growl scared them as it didn't sound like a little puppy growl but a mother bear who had just found you with her children.

Tsunade did the only thing and grabbed his head, turned it to her and full on kissed him on the lips. Sarutobi and Jiraiya sat there with there jaws dragging themselves across the floor staring in shock.

Naruto pulled himself from the shock and nibbled on her bottom lip just like she liked it even if he didn't know and she moaned into his moan. He then jammed his tongue down her throat and started to explore her wet and moist cavern. He then grabbed her waist and put her sitting in his lap, and brought his hand down to her heart shaped ass and gave her a nice rough squeeze. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back into him.

Tsunade had never done this but was surprised that Naruto knew just what she liked, 'OH MY GOD, I'm cumming right here in front of everyone. But he's just too good, fuck being a Godmother I'm gonna be his lover.'

When they finally separated for air they were both breathing hard, Naruto knew what he did to her thanks to the Kyuubi's knowledge and noise but he would never embarrass her like that. Tsunade told him that she liked her new seat much more and told Sarutobi that she found a place to stay. Naruto knew what she meant and just hopped Anko wouldn't be to mad.

"Now I only want to know one thing . . . WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?" Naruto finished with a yell so loud that Natgini released herself and wrapper herself up Naruto's right leg and arm and brought his hand up to bring her face to his.

Jiraiya saw the snake and freaked the fuck out and summoned a battle toad, "Tsunade, Naruto get away from the snake!" But his only response was a glare from Naruto and another growl not as angry but still one nonetheless. Naruto then spoke accidentally releasing some of the Kyuubi's chakra, "What had Natgini ever done to you? Were allies of Konoha as are the snake summons." But Jiraiya was just focused on the chakra release and he thought that something was wrong with the seal and he tried to step forward to remove Naruto's shirt to fix it. But you see he was obviously drunk and I don't mean drunk I mean DRUNK.

But before he even made it to his second step Natgini launched forwards and knocked him back, 'I will protect Naruto even from family. This name had no right to call Naruto a Godson.'

Jiraiya hit his head against the wall and fall unconscious, Natgini seeing there was no more reason for her to be here had Naruto reseal her but after he had introduced her to Tsunade of course and gave her some pets.

Then the Shinobi Council burst through the chamber doors and were a little confused when Hisashi spoke, "Lord Hokage why is your desk lady dead and what happened to Jiraiya."

"The ANBU from my protection squad, the one with the bear mask killed her for calling me a Demon Fox." ,Naruto said gaining the Council's attention. He also noticed that Tsume wasn't there.

Hiashi then spoke again, "Who's this and with Tsunade as well?"

"Shinobi Council this is Naruto Uzumaki some things happened and Jiraiya was way to drunk to stand. What are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked and answered at the same time.

"We felt a faint trace of the Kyuubi's chakra signature so we came to make sure everything was alright, good seeing you Naruto but what happened?"

Naruto just signed, he expected this but just not so soon. He didn't know what to do if the Council just attacked him, and the only people that he knew would actually help him were Tsunade and Natgini, he didn't even try to think that Sarutobi would be on his side.

"Do you want to long story or the short story?" Naruto asked bluntly not even bothering to look at Jiraiya or his "jiji". But instead he gained happiness from kissing Tsunade alone the neck and collarbone or nibbling her ears. Which only got nose bleeds from all of the male Council members.

"The long one if possible." Shikaku spoke now.

After everyone was properly seated and Jiraiya was in a medical room Naruto told them of everything that had happened. And I mean everything starting from the beginning and I don't mean the beginning of when he meet Anko, no the beginning of his life. Everything he could remember up until now, well except the intimate parts he wouldn't be feeding these perverts imaginations if his life depended on it.

8 Hours Later

Naruto had just finished speaking, he was very grateful that not only was Tsunade there to help and keep him calm but the Council and "jiji" didn't interrupt him. But by now all of the Shinobi Council and the Hokage were furious.

'My Clan guards beat him every time he passed by' and 'Why was I never more careful about this, his parents would be ashamed of my actions.' Were all of the thoughts running through the heads of everyone present but Naruto and Tsunade.

But on another note Tsunade was happily holding Naruto's right hand tightly squeezing it throughout the whole deal. But now she was filled with anger and rage at the villagers, Jiraiya ,and her old Sensei, but also the need to protect and care for Naruto in any way possible.

"Naruto I'm sorry that I was never here to keep you safe. These stupid villagers and that damned Civilian Council were do good. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving you, not now not ever." Tsunade spoke slowly holding back tears but when she finished she was crying into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto brought her closer and closed his eyes squeezing her hand this time. He already hating to see her cry and spoke while stroking her hair, "It's fine Tsunade I don't blame you one bit, nor the Shinobi Council." His eyes opened now as he spoke making himself look even more menacing, "However the Village will take a while to ever earn forgiveness as will that ANBU who calls himself my brother, Hokage who is he. And know this if anyone and I mean anyone should ever hurt Anko they get me to deal with orders or not. I will also be aiding the Inuzuka's and Tsunade. Nothing will happen to the people I care about more than anything." His gaze shifted over to the Hokage before Sarutobi could even speak, "And Hokage I don't know if you and Jiraiya will ever be forgiven, you have lose the right to call me a grandson when you lied to me for years and years on end and letting the Village treat me like shit. Jiraiya might train me if he wants but that's not my choice."

After considering all of this and Tsunade had stopped crying Sarutobi finally spoke, "Naruto . . . I want you to know how truly sorry I am, the Civilian Council would never let me help you in any ways possible. But they are no more they have all been dealt with accordingly. And technically that ANBU with the bear mask is your brother. He was taken in by your father and adopter." He was smiling before he realized his mistake about what he had just said.

Everyone heard a growling in the room before Naruto spoke anger and betrayal leaking from his words, "My father? My father? You told me that no one knew my parents and now you tell me you known this along with my somehow Godfather that you were lying to me this whole time! You've got some nerve to ask for forgiveness, I might not be as strong as you but I would still leave my marks if we were to fight." Naruto then placed Tsunade on the floor and stood himself up and grabbing his trench coat.

He turned to the door before speaking again, "I will continue my training but don't ask me of anything . . . ever. Tsunade if you're coming home with me will you please follow me." Naruto had started with a scowl but ended with a smile. He walked out the door already knowing her answer.

"Of course Naruto I would love to." Tsunade spoke as she stood up and then walking after him, but she stopped in the doorway before turning around bowing and speaking, "Good night Shinobi Council, Sensei." She then stood straight again and followed the blond out the door.

The Council was more thinking about how lucky Naruto was to get Tsunade but were also grieving from there mistakes with Naruto. Then the silence broke when Sarutobi decided to speak up, "We will be making many changes with the law regarding Naruto. But for now I will retire good night Councilmen." He then stood up from his seat and without another work left the building. The Council following suite.

After Naruto Left For The Hokage Tower

Anko and Tsume were heading to Anko's house in the Forest Of Death, Tsume had Kuromaru go home because he wasn't needed at the moment and this was private business.

When they arrived Anko offered her some tea which she denied for coffee. When they were seated on the couches Tsume spoke first, "So what happened? Why does Naruto look so smokin hot? And why do you smell like you're in heat?"

Anko blushed for a few seconds at the last question but answered them nonetheless. She told her what had happened between Naruto and the Kyuubi and Tsume could say she was surprised but not worried Naruto was a strong kid. "But as to how I smell I'm not to sure maybe it's me wanting to mate with his in the Snake Clan customs." Anko finished.

This made Tsume quirk a curious eyebrow, "Costumes? And hey . . . just you know . . . wondering . . . if we could . . . share Naruto . . . maybe?"

Tsume was embarrassed but it stopped when she saw Anko smiling and she to smiled when she spoke next, "I'm fine with sharing but I call him first and if I were to be honest I don't think he knows anything about sex at all (boy oh boy is she wrong hahaha) and I'm fine with sharing with others as long as they aren't taking advantage of him or hurting him. But other then that we have an accord?"

Anko then stuck her hand out when she was finished talking. Tsume just smiled, nodded her head, and took her hand and shook it. Then she remembered her unanswered question, "So what are these costumes like? We Inuzuka's have our own that Naruto and I will be doing but I'm curious." Anko just blushed again before explaining how the Snake Clan customs worked and what would happen for the next few hours.

Current Time

Anko and Tsume had just sat down after making some new tea and coffee. That was when the door opened to the legendary Slug Sannin Tsunade Senju. Tsunade smiled before continuing on in.

When she saw the two she stared for a few seconds as did they before greeting them, "Hello Anko and Tsume how have you been?"

Anko and Tsume just started at her shocked before remembering there manners themselves, "Hello Tsunade!" Then they ran up and the three hugged it out laughing until they were all sitting on the couch themselves.

Then all of the sudden they heard a thundering "BOOM". "What the fuck was that?" Tsume asked acting on instinct and reflex.

"No worry girls Naruto's just letting off some steam. The meeting that Naruto went to with the old fool, Jiraiya, and myself didn't exactly have any high notes. Naruto took a liking to me instantly same as he has with you to." Anko and Tsume were blushing now along with Tsunade, but she kept talking. "He's told me everything that you to have done for him and I can never tell you how grateful I am. This pathetic Village is full of ignorant fools, except the Shinobi Council which has most definitely taken to doubling there efforts to keep him safe and loyal to the Village. He's told me a lot about you two and how happy he is to just be around you to." Tsunade was giving them both truly grateful smiles. "Sensei want's him trained for the Genin test from the academy. And I will help in any way I can. Anko he's already informed me of his relationship with you and I wanted to ask if I could stay here with you two, or three if Tsume joins in."

"Really Anko could I really stay?" Tsume all but squeaked.

"Of course you two can. I can't wait to tell Naruto, I'm sure he'll be happy to have you two around him more." Anko said cheerily. "In fact let's go and tell him now!"

"Wait before that Tsunade we have a question to ask you." Tsume said before they forget. She got a nod from Tsunade to continue. "Well me and Anko have already agreed to share him are you? But Anko gets him first due to them being mates and then me, plus if there are any Summoning Clan traditions there allowed for your first time with him." Tsume finished with a goofy smile similar to a blonde that they all knew.

Tsunade just replied with, "I would be happy to join to two and yes the Slug Clan has it's own type of ritual, this will be fun."

They then all nodded and got up and outside to tell Naruto the news but when they got outside all they saw was this big ass tree on the ground. Plus Naruto was gone so they went back inside and decided that they would surprise him with dinner.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking through the village and thinking to himself before he bumped into someone causing her to fall down but with his new reflexes he caught her.

"Oh I'm so sorry . . ." Naruto just kinda dragged off and admired her beauty it was the girl Ino from his class that had never paid any attention to him. He thought the Pink haired banshee was pretty but when he saw Ino he fell for her, mainly because she didn't hit him.

"Hey who do you think you ar . . ." Ino trailed of to as she felt her heart rate start to increase. 'What the hell? Who is this? Naruto? What happened to him? He looks so damn hot though. Wow wow where did that come from? But he does look good even better than Sasuke. What the fuck is happening?' Ino was thinking as she unconsciously lifted her right hand and traced her fingers over the now much darker whisker marks. 'Sexy' Ino thought again.

Then realization dawned on her she was in the bridal carry from Naruto not Sasuke. She then saw her own mand on his cheek and blushed a bright red before pulling it away and speaking,"Um Naruto" He looked at he and she continued. "Could you put me down please." He nodded and obliged.

"So Ino you actually know who I am?" Naruto asked kinda surprised but then not as he was a big prankster in the class.

Ino giggled, which he thought was heavenly before she replied with a flick to his forehead before speaking, "Yes Naruto I know who you are. And I must say you look amazing even better than Sasuke. . . Anyway what have you been doing? I love the new wardrobe, and are you going to the Genin exams still?"

Naruto saw her pleading eyes and nodded which made her squeal in excitement and hug him tightly which he happily returned. But this got the attention of someone who doesn't exactly like Naruto.

"INO! You get away from that Demon Boy right now!" Ino's mother yelled as she stomped up and yanked Ino from the hug and held her close before speaking again. "And YOU stay away from my daughter, Evil little Demons like you don't even deserve to exist!"

Naruto just dropped his head instantly before apologizing for troubling her and speed away hoping to get away before anyone saw his tears. 'It'll never change, they all still hate me. And now Ino will never speak to me again.' He thought as he headed for Anko's house.

Ino just slapped her mom's wrist away before screaming at the top of her lungs, "MOM! What the fuck is wrong with you? I hugged him and he's not a DEMON he's NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Her mother sat there a little stunned at the sudden outburst before regaining her bearings. "Ino I an ordering you as your mother to stay away from that boy. Can't you see I'm helping you.?" Ino's mom asked.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the day!" Ino screamed before running home and away from her foolish mother and to her understanding and wise father. Who believe it or not after hearing what had happened was very upset with his wife for saying such things.

Anko's House

Naruto arrived in front of the door to Anko's house and wiped away his dried tear stains and went inside. But what he got was not what he was expecting, he got a huge amount of different smells thanks to his new fox nose and his mouth started to water instantly.

He walked forward and could he moments moments of conversation from whom sounded like Tsume, Tsunade, and Anko. He smiled figuring out that they had made dinner and lots of it from the looks of it.

He walked to the open kitchen and dining area to see mountain fulls of food everywhere there was room possible. He snickered to himself as he saw Tsunade to left left, Anko in the middle, and Tsume on the right, they still hadn't noticed him while they were washing the dirty dishes. 'Something must be happening for them to be being so nice to me, are they taking my family away? NO NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!' Naruto was thinking to himself.

That was until he saw there smiles and he knew everything would be alright. He knew that when Tsume had inducted him as always welcome to her family that she was being honest.

Getting himself out of his bad train of thought he slowly made his way towards them, he was right behind Anko when his stomach growled loudly and I mean it sounded like a dragon roaring. He stopped and looked as the three girls burst into laughter.

"Hahahahaha, Naruto does it really smell that good why thanks you." Anko said.

"I'm now just happy when you to said that he eats a lot we made the proper amount." Tsunade said still giggling a little.

Tsume was the only one who hadn't spoken and it confused then. Naruto's face grew grim as he saw her hands turn white from gripping the counter to hard. So hard in fact that it started to crack.

"Hey Tsume that took me forever to buy, what's wrong?" Anko asked a little worried.

But before Tsunade or Naruto could voice there concern either Tsume turned around with ears in her eyes before she tackled him in a hug and cried into his chest. "Tsume?" Naruto asked scared because he didn't know what had happened. He tried again, "Tsume whats wrong please tell me, I swear whoever did this is gonna pay." He was full on growling now.

That was until Tsume lifted her head and kissed him passionately but briefly. Her next words though weren't full of sobs they were full of anger and demanding. "Naruto, who did it to you? Who made you cry? WHO?"

The two other girls looked confused until Anko stuck her tongue out and breathed in through her nose, she could smell it fresh tears and they were coming right off of Naruto's face. She was they next to speak, "Naruto I'm with Tsume. Who made you cry just now!?"

Naruto just told them that he would tell them either while or after they were done eating as he didn't want there tasty smelling food to go to waste. (Yes I wrote tasty sue me)

They all sat there just devouring the food as none of them cared for table manners, the girls were just as hungry as Naruto was even if he ate more.

During when they were eating he spoke up and told them about his bumping into Ino and how he liked her. The girls thought that this was a good thing until he told them about her mother and what she said.

"Fucking bitch if I see her she's going to the Hospital when I'm done with her, then I'm gonna heal her and do it all over again." Growled Tsume.

"I'm gonna send her to the Interrogation rooms and have a private session with her. Then send her to him." Anko hissed out.

Tsunade sat quietly but she had released a massive chakra spike that would scare even Jiraiya.

"Anyways what did you three have to tell me?" Naruto asked as he finished a chicken leg and that was the last big of food that there was.

The three girls just looked at him shocked thinking, 'How did he know?' Tsunade was the first to speak up noticing some uneasiness in his voice, "Naruto there's no need to worry it's good news and how did you even know?"

"The old man used to take me out and fill me up on ramen before telling me that something bad had happened or that another family had changed there mind in adopting me." Naruto spoke but happily as he now knew that it was good news.

"Well Naruto the three of us had a chat" Anko started. "And we've decided" Tsume continued. "That the three of us are gonna share you with others and ourselves and live here with you." Tsunade finished.

Naruto just stared at them wide eyed and all he could do was smile. Then he stood up walked to each of them and kissed them passionately but briefly. Then he spoke, "Thank you, thank all of you. Because now I can truly be happy. And does this mean that all three of you are gonna start training me for the Genin exams?"

They just nodded and giggled at his antics.

They then all crept into Anko's bed, Tsunade on his right, Tsume on the left, and Anko in the middle on top of him all curled up. He fell asleep first due to the training but when he was asleep they all went to bed to the sound of a happy fox purring.

Next Morning

Naruto woke up last and went down stairs before the three of them ate together.

Throughout the day he spend time with each Sensei except for Guy whom they were told was on a mission.

Tsunade trained him in Ninjutsu and Chakra control, she could easily say that he had great control now that the fox was working with and not against him. Plus once she explained it to him in a better concept he caught on easily. When she had him put chakra into a piece of paper it split in three, one piece crumpled up, another shredded itself to pieces, and the last became soggy. "Three main elements! That's very impressive, you have wind, lightning, and water." Tsunade had told him. She only taught him how to dispel Genjutsu seeing as how he wasn't very good at it.

Tsume worked with him on her Clan's Taijutsu, she taught him her Clans because she knew that the two would be together in the future anyways. She said that his speed training was definitely paying off and that she would help train his senses that he got from the Fox.

Anko focused on training him in low rank Snake Ninjutsu and also training his speed, stamina, senses, and combo attacks with Natgini who was working just as hard.

On his own time he had been reading up on seals and getting better and better at them.

After three weeks of doing this every day he had become closer with each girl taking them on dates and learning from them and there life styles. But finally they had a test for him, he was to sneak into the Hokage's office undetected and steal his entire Icha Icha series.

Needless to say that the Hokage was practically crying when he found out.

Day Before The Exams

They had decided to take the day off with how well Naruto was progressing he had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and its ability to store memories so he was always becoming better. He had also learned how to Shushin, his was a black lightning instead of a puff of air. He had also grown much more muscular and Natgini had grown around 9 feet long now

But when Tsume went to go outside in front of everyone else she nearly screamed before slamming the door.

Naruto ran right over and held her in his arms before opening it and to his surprise it was Jiraiya. He had expected him to come along sooner but he just thought this reflected more on how he was most certainly not his Godfather . . . well at least to Naruto.

"What do you need Jiraiya?" Naruto spoke with venom in his voice like a true snake. Natgini unsealed herself around him and hissed at Jiraiya.

But then Jiraiya spoke, "I want to ask for your forgiveness. I know it won't be easy to even be around me since I was never there for you. . . . Buuuut I would like to help you with training also, please I beg you. You don't have to forgive me just give me a chance to train you please. I know I should have been there and I wasn't and I'm sorry but I want to start fresh. I also didn't take you with me because I'm the leader of Konoha's Spy Network I want to help you with seals, I can already see the weight seals all over your body and you have true potential. And I'm sorry Miss Snake for trying to harm you to. I was way more drunk them I wanted to be ever if I was too be around Naruto."

Naruto was still standing there thinking the other girls were behind him. Anko just moved directly behind him and put her arms around his waist and spoke to him, "Naruto you don't have to if you don't want to."

He put his hand over hers before spinning her in front of him and speaking, "I know but he is a Sannin and that will help with seals, plus the Water Jutsu." He looked at Jiraiya who had hope in his eyes before speaking to him again, "Jiraiya of the Sannin and Legendary Toad Sage . . . I will accept your offer. BUT if you ever peek on me or the girls I won't hesitate to tell Tsunade." Jiraiya shivered at the mention of that happening to him.

But he spoke after swallowing, "I'm very grateful and I look forward to training you." He then bowed with his hands forward and they were put together.

Naruto just smiled a little, he didn't know why but he did. "Jiraiya in order to help he train can you come to dinner here tonight and we will discuss me training there as well as fully introduce you to my mates." Naruto finished with a smirk as he saw Jiraiya's jaw drop before he left to go and "prepare" for tonight.

Noon

Anko asked for just Naruto to come with her farther into the forest, he followed and they ended up at a small clearing with a Genjutsu seal and inside there was a bed with torched around it.

Naruto gave her a confused look until he felt something inside him jumps Anko and himself over to the bed. "Anko what's happening not that I'm complaining?"

Anko just smiled at this and answered him, "Were both in heat to put it in simple terms Naruto." The two just smirked at each other before they removed each other's clothing.

WARNING LEMON

Naruto started at her mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip, she moaned and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She started moaning uncontrollably. While kissing her he gropped her nice soft and firm breasts with his hands. He started to swirl her now rock hard nipples in between his thumb and index finger. He then moved from her mouth to her neck and started trailing kisses to her boobs. When he reached his objective he started to viciously suck and bite her nipples. She moaned uncontrollably, "Narutooooooooooooo, please don't stop I'm so close I can feel the fire inside my stomach building up."

At this point Anko had her eyes closed, mouth open, and tongue hanging out. She was panting like a dog. "Naruto please I want it rough, please give it to me I'm soaking" Anko practically begged. He then bit on her left nipple so hard it started to bleed a little, while he shoved two fingers up of soaking pussy as fall as possible.

"Uuuugggghhhh Naruuuutoooo" Anko's body spasmed about under his body, but he held her down. She rested and jolted a bit when she felt his tongue lapping up all of her juices being careful not to spill any of her sweet nectar. She just smirked up at him before huskily saying, "My turn"

He smiled at what she had just said, 'Rough huh well try this then' He then stood up and she went to her knees. "Oh my Kami, I've heard of big ones but this is just intoxicating." Anko was looking at his 12 inch monster of a cock, she looked him in the eyes before licking him from balls to the tip.

He moaned out loud not caring if anyone would catch them. But she was going to slow for him, so he grabbed her by the hair and jamme his cock balls deep into her pushing his tip down her throat. Naruto was moaning like crazy as he pulled her head up and down his shaft, Anko started to use he tongue inside her mouth to wrap around his cock and jerk him off inside her mouth.

It was just too much, "Anko I'm gonna blow!" And with that Naruto sheathed his cock down her throat and just started cumming buckets. After about 2 minutes of just straight up cumming he pulled out a bit and let her taste it. "Mmmmmmm Naruto you taste good, salty and milky at the same time." Anko said as she was catching her breath, she really liked that, when he was rough with her, she even came when he jammed his cock down her throat. But to her surprise he was still hard and strong as an ox.

She smirked before standing up and kissing him there juices mixing in there mouths. Then Anko pulled away and got on her knees on the bed and put her face to the bed sheets, she was ready she needed him now.

And she didn't have to wait long, as soon as she was down she felt him grab her hips and put his cock head at her entrance. He knew he shouldn't be he wanted to be sure and so he asked, "Anko are you sure?" His response was her hips move back trying to push him in. He smiled before speaking again, "Remember that you asked for rough so I'm not stopping."

He then sheathed himself into her now not so virgin pussy, he groaned at the tightness and Anko groaned at the pain she loved it and wanted a bit more. But unbeknown to her she cam already once as soon as he went it.

His instincts then went into overdrive and he started to hammer her pussy harder and harder with each thrust. Until he remembered the weights he had on and deactivated them. He was going so fast that he looked like a blur of motion.

Anko had came so many times by now she lost count but when she felt him twitch inside of her she new he was close, Naruto knew she was because he felt her insides tighten up again.

Then he got an idea he unsheathed himself and he pointed his cock at her puckered backdoor. Anko out of displeasure that he left looked back and her eyes widened in realization, "No Naruto not there please." Her own voice didn't even convince herself though as she had always wanted to try anal.

In one last primal act he turned her over on to her back before thrusting balls deep into her ass. She cam then and there, and when she did her ass became tighter only making his release even bigger. He growled before latching onto her neck as he cam and she hissed and latched onto his. They bit each other with chakra channeled in there teeth and what it did was definitely . . . new to them.

Lemon End

When they each pulled back the bite marks were there but barely and even though they didn't know it yet on the back of Anko's left shoulder she had a small orange/red fox head with nine tails behind it. Naruto on his left shoulder blade had another tattoo but this time of a small purple snake. Naruto pulled himself out and his cums started to leak out of her asshole. Naruto with what strength he had left picked up Anko bridal style and moved to the head of the bed and spooned her from behind and pulled the covers over themselves before kissing her neck and whispering good night.

They both went to bed with satisfied and pure happy smiles on there faces.

 **Well that's all for this chapter, first lemon try even tell me how it was and what I need more of. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review please. Runner out**


	4. Chapter 4 Removing The Mask

Chapter 4

Guide:

"Naruto" Speaking

'Naruto' Thinking

Note: Hey Runner here for another chapter as always enjoy and review. I have 3 open polls that I ask you all to please give me answers on. And now on with the story.

Morning Of The Genin Exams

Naruto woke up with the sun hitting his face, he grumbled and dug his face back into his new mates short and purple hair. She just giggled and snuggled into his topless muscular chest some more.

"You know Naruto . . . we have to get up eventually, you do have your exams in 2 hours."

Naruto was up and dressed in underwear and pants in the blink of an eye. "Well then let's go Anko, here I'll even carry you and drop you off in the house."

Naruto was now carrying a still naked Anko who blushed and buried her head in his muscular chest, while he himself was only wearing his black ANBU pants.

But even throughout there steaming hot sex Naruto had not once removed the weight seals, which he had taken to using instead of Gai's type because he was gaining speed and stamina faster this way.

Anko's House/ 1 Hour 30 Minutes Til Genin Exams

Naruto walked in still holding Anko to see Tsunade and Tsume sitting at the table eating.

The girls attention was drawn to Naruto who they noticed not only came in half naked witch turned them on, but came in with a sleeping and satisfied looking Anko.

"Mmmhhh Naruto you're stretching me so much . . . . .you're so huge . . . . . I love it . . . . . I love you." Anko murmured in her sleep.

Naruto blushed before snuggling Anko even closer to his warm body. "I love you to Anko"

He walked past the two girls after nodding to them. They noticed his small purple snake tattoo but decided to ask about it later.

When Naruto had put Anko down on the bed she unconsciously latched onto his body not wanting his body heat to leave. After a few minutes of struggling with untangling her from him he got into the shower. After he got out he dried himself off and got dressed, fully this time to still find Anko peacefully sleeping.

When he went into the dining room he walked up to Tsume and rather roughly squeezed her ass while after giving her a quick kiss started to nibble and suck on her neck.

Tsume was moaning but eventually let out a small howl as she entered a Wolf Sage mode. (In this story her Clan still has the Summoning Contract) After that he pulled away and smirked at her clinging form, and I say clinging because if she wasn't she would have fallen to the floor.

'Oh my god rough, just how we like it. I can't wait for it to be my turn with him.'

Little did Tsume know that Naruto had been doing his research on her and Tsunade's clan's and Summoning traditions to be ready for when he mated with then.

Naruto sat the still hard breathing Tsume in a chair before stepping over to Tsunade.

He then wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand grabbed her right breast. When she let out her own throaty moan Naruto took the opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat. As the Slug Sannin her throat lubed itself up and her tongue became very slimy as she entered her Slug Sage mode.

Naruto unknowingly entered his Snake Sage mode and his tongue grew to new lengths. And it slid down her throat. Her throat contracted on his tongue squeezing it, and this made his roughly handle her boods.

And just like Tsume she cam just from being touched by Naruto. He slid his tongue out of her and sat her down as well.

When the two girls regained there right minds and saw Naruto eating breakfast and still in Sage mode.

"Naruto no offense but the Snake Sage mode is scary as it's supposed to be, but could you not use it at the table." Tsunade said. Naruto just looked at them quizzically and looked at his now spotless plate and saw his reflection.

His face was priceless, he went from scared a little to curious, but only cause the Kyuubi had managed to calm him down in his mind. After a few more minutes of looking at himself Naruto released the form.

"Sorry you guys I didn't mean to but the Kyuubi just told me that her hormones mixed with the snakes made me very horny and the Snake Sage mode activating only means that better and better mates for me are near. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Naruto explained in a sad voice thinking that he would scare them away.

Tsume walked up to him and sat in his lap while snuggling in his chest. "It's okay Naruto it's a little different for everyone's first time as there summons Sage mode. But we don't love you any less." They then shared a quick kiss.

"So Naruto what was that Purple Snake tattoo on your shoulder?" Tsunade asked curiously, but Tsume already knew it was from mating as her clan does the same things.

"It was the mating mark that I received from Anko after our "dancing" last night" Naruto replied rather embarrassed. He might be great at the time but when he was still this young he was a little shy.

"Oh and what mark did Anko receive? I must have missed it when you waltzed back in." Tsunade replied with a smirk knowing that she was teasing Naruto.

"She got a Reddish/Orange Nine Tailed Fox tattoo, and you girls will get the same thing!" Naruto spoke giving then his huge goofy grin which in turn caused the girls to smile.

Naruto then heard Kyuubi inside his head. 'Oh I can't wait for us to do this when your sleeping next time.'

'What you mean we can be mates, interesting I'll definitely look into that.' Naruto thought right back before Tsunade's voice brought him back to reality.

"Naruto you had better get going to the exam, you don't wanna be late for that or your graduation I'll be speaking to the Hokage about who will be your Sensei and who will be on your team." Tsunade stated and kissed him good bye as well.

Naruto then left Anko's house at Shushined to the Academy.

Academy

Sakura was staring at Sasuke, Kiba was staring at Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji were talking together while sitting in the classroom.

But what surprised them the most was when Ino entered the classroom and didn't even retaliate when Sakura spoke to her. "Hey Ino-pig you're late I've been with Sasuke for 30 minutes all alone."

Ino didn't even give her the time of day as she sat down which just made some people curious. Because they can't remember a single day when Ino and Sakura wouldn't be at eachother's throats.

"So Ino what's got you so down? Why aren't you fawning over "your Sasuke"?" Shikamaru asked Ino as he took a seat beside her and as he asked this everyone settled down as they were curious as well.

Ino stayed quiet for a few minutes which worried everyone but Sasuke and Sakura, until she finally spoke.

"How can we be so cruel and heartless to people from our own Village? How can we let someone be so alone that they have to resort to trouble for attention? Why are the Villager's so cruel?"

Shikamaru was shocked to say the least he couldn't think of anyone that had that happen to at this Village. "Ino what do you mean no one from our Village has ever had such a hard life. No one has ever been alone."

Ino just glared at him, 'He's supposed to be the smart one of everyone here. How does he now see it, or does he just not care?' After she finished her one sided glaring contest with Shikamaru she spoke up.

"Naruto. Naruto has that life, a life of sorrow and solitude." She saw confused looks on most but Shikamaru as she saw he was finally using that big brain of his.

"Has anyone ever seen someone play with Naruto? Ever seen someone be kind to him? Do any of you know of any shops in the village besides a few that will actually allow him? How here is his friend and can tell me something about him?"

When Ino had finished asking these questions most finally understood why she was asking these questions. The man she was describing without giving it away was Naruto.

'So Naruto has it that badly huh? I always thought he had friends outside of the Academy. But I guess I was wrong, maybe I'll speak to father about this, see if we can have him over.' Shikamaru and Choji were practically thinking at the exact same time.

But before anyone could continue some black lightning struck the floor and everyone was momentarily blinded. But when it dissipated they saw someone that they didn't recognize.

This stranger had long spiky blonde hair, black ANBU pants, black steel toed boots, mesh muscle shirt, fingerless gloves with the kanji for serpent of the back on a metal plate, a black mid knee trench coat, and wrappings on his entire right arm, and left wrist, plus around the lower half of his face ending just above his mouth.

Needless to say that the girls were all soaked.

Naruto walked up the steps ignoring everyone but Ino. "Hello Ino, how are you today? I hope I did not get you in trouble with your family that was never my intentions." Naruto then bowed his head to her.

Ino just stood up and walked over to him. "It's okay Naruto my mother was way out of line. And I love the new get up, something about it just makes me want jump you." Ino was now giggling at Naruto's blushing face.

Naruto would have spoken but Ino beat him to it with a hug which pissed of the Hyuga to no end. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I never meant to be so mean to you, it's just that most clan's whether they agree to it or not had to tell there kids to make us stay away from you. I'm so sorry please forgive me."

By now Ino saw now crying into Naruto's chest while squeezing him to death. Naruto just returned the hug and whispered into her ear. "It's okay Ino you were never mean to me, and I will always forgive you. But do you think you could let me go I can't breath."

Ino just shook her head no into his chest and that made Naruto chuckle. But he then surprised everyone even more by picking her up bridal style and sitting in a seat with her just sitting there snuggling into his lap and doing what sounded like purring.

Seeing this pissed of Hinata to no end, she was even starting to gain real confidence about telling him how she felt.

After he put his jacket on the back of the seat of course and his chest was making the girls hearts all thaw out for him.

They were quite content before they were interrupted the loud yells of most in the room. "NARUTO!"

He just looked up at them with his big goofy grin. "Yo"

This just made some of them sweet drop at his rather normal answer after so much change.

"Don't just "yo" us man, what the hell happened to you and you do you smell like my mother?" Growled out Kiba who had Akamaru set on the table in front of Naruto who looked like he was gonna try and tear him a new one, keyword try.

Naruto just looked up angered at the outburst, so he thought he would match Kiba's companion for companion. "Natgini" Naruto said coldly.

Then there was a small puff of smoke and Naruto's right arm wrapping was gone,but there attention was drawn when they heard a "Yelp" from Akamaru, who was now constricted in Natgini's grasp.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he reached to grab the snake as she bared her fangs at Kiba.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted and waited for his attention before continuing. "Natgini is my summons, if you want to mess with me you mess with her. I will only have her release Akamaru because he is following you. But know that next time I will have no problem holding back. Now leave us alone when she lets go, or you'll find yourself on your ass."

Kiba just growled ignorantly but when he saw Natgini release Akamaru he just nodded his head. Then Natgini slithered back around Naruto's arms which still held Ino in them, and Natgini puffed into a tattoo that went from his wrist to his right shoulder blade.

Naruto didn't even bother to put the wrapping back on and just kept his summoning one on.

After a while of silence and people started to stop staring at the duo Naruto decided to ask Ino a question. "Ino would you like to talk in private?"

Ino just nodded her head with it still in his chest, she purred even louder when he moved some hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"Then I give you permission to enter my mindscape, and do know that you're the first person I've even let go into my mind free of will. Your father doesn't count as he was always told to by the Hokage." Naruto just told her and she looked up at him and put her right pointer and middle finger to his forehead. Then there foreheads fell together holding each others up.

'Now my chance' Thought a very grouchy Hinata.

Naruto's Mindscape

Ino felt a very soft presence beneath her head and opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling down at her with his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Hey sleepy head, you up yet?" Teased Naruto.

Ino just lightly punched his leg and rose up on her elbows. "Naruto you said that my father was always working on your mind when you were younger, what did you mean?"

Naruto lost his smile but only for a second before it returned. "As a child you know of how horrid my life was, so when ever I would finally lose a will to care about my conditions mentally and physically the Hokage would take me to your father."

Ino was wide eyed at this, her father only works on people like that at that age if it's something seriously fucked up.

"Naruto, can I go to your memories and take a look around it'll allow me to get to know you more." Ino lied through her teeth. Naruto knew that she was lying but nodded yes anyways.

Once Ino was gone Naruto stood up and walked through the huge tree bars and towards the little house not to far away.

With Ino

Ino has just arrived at the area in Naruto's mind and to say she was shocked would be putting it lightly.

"Oh my GOD" Ino spoke out in shock.

There are only 3 types of memories a person can have, but you had to go through mind doors to get to them and the doors size told you how much the memory mattered or affecting it was to a person. There were white doors the good memories, black doors the bad memories, and then there were black or white doors with chains across then in an X shape these were sealed memories.

Ino was no fool when it came to sealing memories, she had been learning from her father. And here she was in Naruto's mind finding more 20 foot tall pitch black steel doors than anything. There were also many pitch black steel sealed doors but she was more surprised to see the amount of white doors.

There were only 4 of them in total.

She walked through each one to find out that one had images of him and Tsunade, another of him and Kiba's mom, some of him and Anko. But the last threw her for a loop, when she went inside she was shown and illusion of the Hokage dropping Naruto off for his first day at the Academy. The illusion disappeared to an image of a smiling younger Ino, and besides her was one of her now. When that one disappeared it was replaced by an image of Naruto even being around Ino, like just earlier in class when she apologized to him.

By now Ino was on her knees crying to herself, she had no idea that it was this bad. That just being acknowledged by someone anyone would brighten his day.

Once she had recollected herself she stood up and ran off to find Naruto, but she was lost in his mind. So she knew that she would be stuck finding her way back.

Earlier When Naruto Went Towards The House

Naruto walked into the house that he now noticed was by a lake. He walked in to find Foxes and Vixens all walking around and sleeping, playing, and in one room even mating with each other.

Naruto finally made it upstairs to see Kyuubi sleeping with nothing on as usual and she had a small white fox in her arms that was sleeping, the both had peaceful smiles on there faces.

Naruto took off his ninja gear and trench coat and got into the bed beside her. As soon as he was her tails moved over to him and pulled her closer to her back and moved his arms around her waist.

Naruto was shocked by this but wouldn't deny that it felt good. He even found himself getting hard spooning her from behind with his cock in between her ass cheeks.

And he guessed that Kyuubi was enjoying it also because the harder he got the Kyuubi would shake her hips and grind her ass into his pelvis.

Little did her know that as soon as he stepped into her seal she was awoken. Kyuubi just smirked to herself and set the little white fox on the ground.

When she felt Naruto's hands move down to her hips on her own and one of them grope her ass she almost spun around and kissed him. But when he started to grind her ass against him and he moaned out her name lowly into her ear and nibble on it she lost it.

Naruto had his eyes closed at the time and felt his instincts taking over. But he was given a sudden but pleasant surprise when she spun around with his hands still on her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and claws into his back instantly and stuck her tongue down his throat.

Naruto was surprised at first but soon started to return the tongue action. But he got a pleasant squeal and moan when he roughly squeezed her ass. But he took something he found Anko liked and stuck his middle finger knuckle deep into her ass.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh, Naruto! Please play with my virgin asshole more! Please stuff your big fat cock in my tight little ass!" Kyuubi cam all over Naruto's ANBU pants. She was annoyed that he was still clothed and as soon as she came down from her high she had her tails tear his clothing to shreds.

Naruto just smirked at her request and shoved his tongue down her throat and put her back to his chest. She thought that he was gonna take her doggy style but was surprised when he straightened up with her back still to his chest.

She was gonna ask him what was wrong but instead he put his hands under her legs and lifted her up while standing. Kyuubi just took 2 tails and had them play with his balls while she had another stroke him to max length.

When he at full mast was she just turned her head to look at him and nodded and told him something rather interesting. "No matter how much I complain don't stop, just keep pounding me as much as you like to okay. Because to foxes pain equals pleasure in sex."

Naruto just nodded and lifted her a little higher up. Then he let completely go of her legs and his cock went balls deep into her puckered asshole.

The Kyuubi just screamed out for him to stop and that it hurt to much and he needs to take it out.

But Naruto didn't listen and just jumped on to the bed and forced her into doggy style. He then grabbed her hips and went to town on her incredibly tight asshole.

"Naruto please stop please! It hurts, it hurts so much your massive cock is stretching my ass so much. Naru-" Kyuubi yelled out as loud as possible but was stopped mid sentence when Naruto slapped her ass, HARD.

Naruto continued pumping into her ass while he leaned forward and whispered huskily into her ear. "You like that don't you? You dirty fox, you love it when my massive monster cock demolishes you're asshole. I must say it's the tightest one I've ever plugged even if it's only between you and Anko.I'm gonna reshape your asshole to fit only me. Who's your master? Whose slave are you?"

When the Kyuubi heard this she just went wide eyed and smiled. "YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY ONE AND ONLY MASTER, MY ASSHOLE BELONGS ONLY TO YOU!" Kyuubi screamed out so loud that she actually burst Naruto's ear drums, during this her tails wrapped around his waist so that he couldn't pull out. If you looked at them you would see a huge bulge continuously reappearing at the Kyuubi's nice, soft, and furry stomach.

After half an hour of Kyuubi and Naruto moaning they had finally switched positions. Naruto was standing with Kyuubi's tails and legs wrapped around his waist and Naruto still thrusting balls deep into her ass.

But suddenly Kyuubi's ass clenched down on Naruto's cock and Kyuubi squirted all over his cock and continued to as Naruto never stopped thrusting. But this pushed him over the edge, he thrust so far up her ass that the tip of his dick actually entered her stomach. He moaned out her name and just started to release wave upon wave of buckets of cum into the Kyuubi's ass.

During this time they channeled chakra into there teeth become clamping down on each others shoulders. While still cumming they pulled away and cleaned away the blood that had started to pour from the wounds with there tongues. The Kyuubi's fur changed color on her stomach to show a snake head with nine fox tails behind it. Naruto gained a tattoo of a red and orange fox head on the right side of his neck that had nine tails behind it spread out.

He then laid them on the bed on there sides while still dumping buckets of cum into the Kyuubi's ass.

After 10 minutes of straight cumming Kyuubi looked to be about 9 months pregnant, but for some reason Naruto didn't go soft instead his cock just grew in girth and prevented any of his cum from escaping.

"Kyuubi honey what's going on? Why is my dick growing?" Naruto whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it.

Kyuubi didn't even open her eyes and just gave him the best answer she could in this state. "It's what happens to male foxes when they cum to try and ensure that there vixen becomes filled with pups. The process is called knotting, and when even we mate you will take on the features of a fox but only when we mate." Then she started to giggle and he became confused. "You still don't see that you're in a Fox Sage mode do you?"

Naruto just looked down and noticed that she was indeed right. He was not covered in red and orange fur, had ten tails, claws, and fox ears.

He just smirked and had his tails start to teasingly play with her but she stopped him.

Naruto stopped because of what she told him next. "If we do everything right we can even have kids here. So I ask that you do spend time with me okay." Naruto just nodded again in response and kissed her neck.

Then she looked back at him with a serious tone and spoke. "Naruto now that we're mates and you've already used our Fox Sage mode you're gonna join the Fox Summoning Clan. No excuses the scroll will be waiting for you when you wake up, you are out Clan Chief" And with that she passed out.

After a couple of minutes Naruto's knot started to slip away and he pulled out of her and put his clothing on. He then picked up the white fox and put him back in her arms and kissed for on the forehead before exiting the house.

Present Time Still In Naruto's Mindscape

When we got to the bars of tree's he saw Ino looking at him with worry in her eyes.

She ran to him as he exited the cage and she nearly crushed his ribs from the hug.

"Naruto I had no idea it was so bad, please don't put up a mask for me okay. I want to get to know you but I can't when I'm talking to a mask. And you can do it when were alone or with Tsunade, Kiba's mom, or Anko even. Just please promise me you'll try." Ino cried out into his chest.

Naruto just hugged her back and whispered soothing things into her ear until she fell asleep in his arms. Naruto just smiled at this and went through hand signs and until the mind link jutsu. But little did he know that a new white door had just appeared in his memories.

Outside World

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata leaning her sleeping head on his right shoulder and Ino still sleeping soundly on his chest. Naruto smiled at both sites and moved hair from there face to behind there ears.

Hinata nuzzled into his shoulder and Ino just continued purring even louder.

Then a familiar small white fox puffed into existence before Naruto and handed him the summoning scroll with her tails. Then Natgini came out in front on the fox and they bowed to each other before disappearing into his arm together.

'Must be negotiating a peace treaty between the summons.' Naruto thought smugly to himself.

Naruto signed the contract and just sealed it in a scroll and sent a clone to tell the Hokage about the Alliance with the foxes. Also how if they are harmed by Konoha ninja he will loose them and the snakes.

That was when he decided enough was enough and pulled of the cover for his Snake Summons Clan tattoo and noticed it changing and growing longer. The tattoo had now changed from just a snake to a Snake and Fox facing each other with Kanji for Sage in between them.

Hinata stirred from all of the movement and woke up to see Naruto smiling down at her.

Then suddenly Iruka came into the classroom and sat down at his desk. When he had gathered his papers he spoke to them and gave them the run down of the test. This year you would be graded on Ninjutsu, Stealth, Taijutsu, and Weapons Throwing.

Naruto woke Ino who's eye's just fluttered open and all he could think was 'beautiful'.

Iruka started calling names and started to give out point as each test was given.

The highest you could score was a 70, 20 point on everything but the weapons throwing, you needed to score at least 40 to pass.

Shino scored a 58 doing well on everything but Taijutsu.

Kiba scored a 60 doing decently on just about everything but Stealth.

Ino scored a 53 doing well in everything but Weapons Throwing and Taijutsu.

Sakura scored a 41 barely making it a sucking in just about everything.

Hinata scored a 61 doing well in all but Ninjutsu.

Choji scored a 57 surprising most but doing terribly in Stealth and Genjutsu

Shikamaru scored a 55 for being a lazy ass and doing poorly in Genjutsu and Weapons Throwing.

Sasuke scored a 65 which pissed him off but he didn't do very well in Stealth.

Now Naruto surprised everyone there and score a perfect score of 70, and he did so well in Stealth that Iruka said it made up for what he lacked in Genjutsu.

After the test scores were given people were given there headbands and were about to leave but stopped when Iruka yelled at all of them to sit down. He then gave the results to an ANBU and the ANBU disappeared.

It had been 20 minutes already and people were just kinda hanging around a talking to each other.

Naruto now had Ino sleeping in his arms again mumbling about "Cute foxy" and "Who's a good foxy". She had cried and asked him to help her improve and he had promised that he would do him best to help her improve her ninja skills.

Hinata was no resting her head on him and he had an arm around her keeping her warm and making her blush. Hinata had approached him with the same request and he only accepted it if she promised to work on her stuttering, she eventually said yes though.

But Sasuke was pissed. Why you ask well lets recap shall we. Naruto had girls all around him and he not only beat him in the exams but he passed with no mistakes.

He slammed him hand into the desk in front of Naruto making the him glare at him. "What do you want Uchiha?"

"I want to know how you got so good in everything, I'm an Uchiha, an elite, I should be given Rookie Of The Year. Not some nobody like to? Someone who is just a lonely little orphan who doesn;t matter to anyone at all. You could die and no one in this village would care. Don't you get it you're just a nobody." Fumed the now angry Sasuke

Ino had awoke from Sasuke's hand meeting desk and Hinata had activated her Byakugan and they were staring at him.

Then the a black fox with yellow lightning bolts running down its sides, and 7 tails appeared and so did Natgini in defensive stances.

"Get out of my site Uchiha or I'll have you paralyzed and I'll just leave you here. Oh and I'm the only one that can reverse paralyze you so choose wisely." Naruto stated with a dark glare chakra coming off of him.

Sasuke just gulped and walked away allowing Natgini and whom Naruto assumed was his personal fox summon to turn to him.

"Naruto the alliance between the Fox'sss and the Sssankesss went asss planned." Natgini said as she puffed into the tattoo again.

"And what's your name? I already know why you're here so there's no need to explain." Naruto spoke directly to the fox giving him his undivided attention.

The fox just bowed his head in respect and spoke directly back giving the undivided attention that he had received back. "My name is Spit Fire and the boss assigned me to train with you, and she says she can't wait to give you her Clan test."

Naruto just smirked at his answer already thinking up things to do to his new mate. "Alright where do I seal you on me?" Naruto was saying this but was thinking this.

'I wonder if she's into bondage? That would be so hot.'

'Oh yes Naruto very much so.' Kyuubi teased him which made Naruto blush but quickly be rid of it when Spit Fire started to talk to him again.

"Well I'm thinking your right ankle because then I won't fall to the ground whenever I'm unsealed."

Naruto just nodded to this and took off his right boot and lifted his pant leg. He then performed some seals and a small tattoo of Spit Fire appeared on his ankle.

By this time Hinata had noticed the other new fox tattoo on his neck that she knew wasn't there before and went to ask him about it but was cut off by the same ANBU from before coming in accompanied by the Hokage.

The class stood at attention except Naruto who still had a sleeping Ino in his lap.

The Hokage saw this and smiled but stopped when he saw Naruto giving him a questioning glare.

"This year I will personally be assigning the teams as I see fit, due to some new info. No butts or complaints either, got it." The Hokage stated more than asked.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this and way thinking to himself. 'What are you doing now you old man?'

Then he saw the ANBU looking directly at him before noticing it was the same one from the Hokage Tower with the Bear mask. Naruto just shock his head at him and gave him the same scowl he gave the Hokage. This made the ANBU drop his head to the ground, than Naruto tunned back into what the Hokage was saying.

Everyone nodded at the Hokage's statement and just sat back down, the Hokage went through 1 - 6 before stopping to think for a moment til speaking again. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade Senju, Anko Mitarashi, and Tsume Inuzuka. Team 9 is still the same from last year. And finally team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. You are all ninja's now, so I expect the best of all of you. Now go home a celebrate, tomorrow come to the academy to be picked up by you sensei or senseis."

But no one heard him as they were more focused on how many sensei's team 8 was getting.

Sasuke had finally had enough and decided to voice his anger. "What the fuck old man! Why should they get so many teachers, I should be given them for just myself the last Uchiha an elite! You will give me those teachers!"

Sarutobi just glared at him before answering his question and scolding him as well. "Because there sensei's are all active ninja and will be doing missions. So they will have to switch off sensei's every now and then. And you will demand nothing and show me respect or I'll have to zip tied to a bed and have people of the streets fuck you to get more sharingan users. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke just gulped and nodded his head at the killer intent (KI from now on) being released from the Hokage towards him.

With that the Hokage took off but not before stealing a glance towards Naruto who saw busy snuggling with Ino and hugging Hinata.

Shikamaru came behind Naruto and gave him a small note and a nod.

When Naruto opened it the not read Naruto please take care of Ino, she is very hot headed but I know that you'll do your best. Thankyou for watching out for her and you're welcome to the Nara compound anytime. When Naruto looked up and he got a nod from Choji and Naruto returned it before returning to care for Ino and Hinata.

After a while all of the student's went outside but before Naruto did he untangled himself from Ino and Hinata's arms and stood back from everyone.

All of the students ran towards there parents and were greeted with congratulations and cheers. But when Naruto exited the building all were quiet until the parents noticed the leaf headband and began to talk amongst themselves.

"That's the demon brat!"

"What's he doing with a ninja headband?"

"We should inform the Hokage that he's stolen from the village!"

"Ye then maybe we can get rid of the demon fox brat for good!"

Naruto just looked down at his feet at these comments that everyone obviously heard.

Tsume, Hisashi, Choza, Shikaku,and Inoichi was about to rip them to shreds but Naruto all of the sudden looked up with a big smile on his face and walked past the group of people nodding to his fellow ninja for each one he passed.

'Something's wrong! Naruto's never been like this. I'm inviting everyone to the Clan Compound for a feast!' With that Tsume thought in mind told everyone present about the feast and had Komuro deliver the message to Tsunade and Anko. She also requested that Jiraiya and Sarutobi come as well, Naruto might be mad at them right now but she knew that he needed them in his life. She also invited the rookies sensei's and team 9, so that the rookies could get to know one another better.

With Naruto On His Way To Anko's Home

Naruto had been on his way home before a thought came to his mind. 'Im supposed to take Natgini and Spit Fire to an animal clinic for monthly check ups right?'

Just them Naruto thought he saw Tsume but with her hair put in a store he was passing. He looked at the store sign and back down at the women he now recognized as Hana Inuzuka and just sighed on the inside. 'Just my luck now I can get to know Tsume's daughter and get my summons checked up at the same time.'

Naruto entered the Clinic to find it almost empty, almost. Sitting behind the counter was a very beautiful looking Hana.

Naruto nervous as ever just walked up and spoke. "Um I don't have an appointment, but I was wondering if I could get my pets checked?"

Hana looked up and put on a thinking expression before she had a shocked look on her face before speaking with a smile on her face. "Naruto Uzumaki! You have pets? I'm sorry that was rude of me and I would be happy to check them up. What type?"

Naruto just smiled right back as two puffs of smoke were heard but Hana only saw Natgini on his arm. Then she let out a small "eep" when a black fox with 7 tails jumped onto the counter in front of her face and proceeded to lick Hana's nose. Hana just giggled before picking the fox up and leading them to a room.

They appeared about 10 minutes later from the room.

"Naruto I'm very happy to tell you that Natgini and Spit Fire are both very healthy." Hana finished as she scratched behind Spit Fire's ear receiving purrs in response.

Natgini just hissed at him getting all of the attention until Naruto reached up to her and started getting hisses of joy and thanks.

Hana just smiled at this. 'He's like me, he really does care for his animals not just as pets but as family. The villagers are so wrong about him that they have no idea what there missing.'

Just the the Haimaru Triplets decided to come in from playing in the back and just went up to Naruto and begged for some pets as well.

The two laughed at this interaction and after Naruto made 3 Shadow Clone for each one Hana spoke up with a shit eating smile on her face. "Naruto if my boys are just coming up to you and wanting pets then that means that they trust you completely. Which means so do I, and I want you to know that whenever you need a check up you're always welcome and it's free of charge to."

Naruto just smiled at hearing this. "Well thank you Hana, and just know that should you even need a hand in anything, moving stuff, finding stuff, or just need someone to talk to I'm always there for you."

Hana blushed slightly at this as she watched the two summons go back into there tattoo's. "Thank you Naruto that means a lot, and I want you to know that you're one of the kindest people in this village to me and my boys."

She expected Naruto to be happy to receive the compliment but she watched a shock as his face got lonelier the more he spoke to her. "If only the village saw me like that. But really thank you, I just hope someday I can repay your kindness in full."

And with that Naruto walked out of the clinic with another random smile on his face and left Hana with a confused and shocked face. 'I need to tell mom about this right now.'

And wit that Hana left to home to tell her mother. But she didn't know about the party so she just decided to walk and save her energy.

With Naruto

'I'm sorry Ino but hearing that from the villagers is just too painful to not put up my walls. It's just too hard to forget, I hope you'll forgive me' Naruto thought as he made his way to Anko's house but at a much faster pace.

Anko's House

Naruto had just walked into the house to be pulled into a bone crushing hug from Tsunade. When he finally managed to catch his breath he got a hug from a limping Anko and told them all about what happened except for the Uchiha's words and mating with the Kyuubi.

Then all of a sudden Tsunade stood up with Anko and started to grab shoes and coats. "Come on Naruto all of the new Genin's have been requested to the Inuzuka Clan Compounds for a feast to celebrate your graduation."

Naruto just smiled and undid his personal summons telling them to behave and enjoy themselves before joining the two beautiful women outside.

They were silent the entire way there.

Tsunade because she wanted to talk to Sensei.

Naruto to see Tsume and Hand, plus he was thinking on what Sasuke had aid to him. "You are a nobody" But Naruto kept up his fake smile after thinking about it.

Anko was busy staring at Naruto's face. 'I know that look, why are you wearing a mask Naruto? What happened?' Anko thought to herself but decided to talk to him about it when she had Tsume present as well.

Inuzuka Clan Compound

All of the new Genin's and other ninjas from the village who treated Naruto nicely however little that may be were walking into the Clan Compound, plus the Entire Shinobi Council and the Wife or Husband.

Once inside you could literally see and smell all of the grills cooking meats. There was T-bone, steaks, chicken, hamburgers, sausage, and tri tip.

The Hokage was inside talking with Tsume. The rookie nine were all in a group except for Naruto and Sasuke talking amongst themselves. And the sensei's were talking to each other catching up with one another.

Sasuke was currently right outside waiting for someone in particular.

Then Anko, Tsunade, and Naruto came out of the forest of death. Tsunade saw sensei and walked right up to him forgetting about Naruto for a moment as this was rather important.

Anko ran up to Kurenai and tackle hugged her into Gai who rammed into Kakashi and Asuma.

With Naruto And Sasuke

"I didn't know that the last loyal, and elite Uchiha was a party person. Try not to bring the mood any where below freezing when you enter the party k." Naruto spoke while the two just stood apart from one another.

Sasuke just smirked which confused Naruto before he spoke to the blonde loud and clear. "Naruto Uzumaki, the nobody, orphan, parentless child of Konoha. The prankster who is desperate for attention, the one who needs so many sensei's just to keep up with the rest."

Naruto made to shut him up but Sasuke spoke before him again. "I went to speak with the Hokage alone on the matter of your test scores. And he told me that the paid Iruka to pass you at 100% because he was tired of having to care for you. He told me that he would send you on a suicide mission the first chance he gets, that he's always hated you for taking away the 4th Hokage. So you see Naruto you really are a nobody, good for nothing loser."

Naruto didn't believe a word of what the Uchiha had said until he looked into his eyes. And he became saddened to the point of depression when all he saw in Sasuke's eyes were the truth.

Naruto was gonna confront the Hokage about this at the party but the Uchihas next words did the final nudge and pushed him into depression. "The Hokage also said that he was paying top dollar just for Anko, Tsunade, and the Inuzuka's to be nice to you. He's also bribing the Hyuga Clan with jutsu to have Hinata be nice to you. And Ino, her father is forcing it upon her as a A Rank mission to befriend and betray you. He has to pay the ninja of this village to not do more harm to you then he already does, and he says that if he wasn't Hokage he himself would go after you. That your nothing to them and certainly not important to them. You honestly thought you could mean something to anybody."

Naruto fell to his knees and saw images of Anko, Tsunade, Tsume, Hana, Hinata, and Ino flashed through his mind. All of there smiles turning to faces of disgust and hatred towards him.

Then he heard a voice calling out to him from the distance. Naruto turned his emotionless face to see Hana running to him from the pathway towards him.

Naruto spoke to her once more but with emotionless eyes on the brink of tears and a small sad smile on his face. "It's okay Hana there's no need to pretend to be my friend now. I'll find else where for Natgini and Spit Fire. Goodbye, and tell everyone else goodbye for me as well. I'm sorry I was such a bother to you Hana" And with the end of that sentence Naruto did what he's always done run and hide.

Hana was just a second to late to catch his figure before he Shushined away.

She heard snickering and her attention was brought to Sasuke who had a smug look on his face.

"What did you tell him!" Hana demanded to know. The lifeless look in his eyes now only confirmed her suspicions from earlier. 'Naruto's slipped into a full depression like state.'

Sasuke just snickered again before answering her. "Only what the Hokage told me."

Hana was furious because she knew that what he had said about her, her mom, and her clan weren't true. Hana picked him up by the neck of his collar and threw him through the doors to the clan compound.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at see what was happening. Tsume, Tsunade, Anko, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and the Rookie 12 were at the front wondering what this was about.

But when Kiba saw his sister crying he lost it. "SASUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Hana just shock her head and clarified before Sasuke could respond. "It wasn't he it was the lies he told Naruto about all of use. He claims that the Hokage told them to him but I don't believe him."

Sasuke now had a shit eating grin on. "Why would you care your clans are all being paid to even be around the Fuck up called Naruto. What's he to you? All I did was tell him what the Hokage told me about Naruto."

By now the Hokage had paled to the color of a sheet of paper. 'I didn't think Sasuke would tell Sasuke all of those lies after I made it an S-Rank Mission not to.'

"WHAT!" Was heard by almost everyone there.

The Hokage just signed and told Inochi to display everything that had happened between Naruto's and his conversation.

Inochi went through hand seals and put his hand on Sasuke's head and he slumped a little bit just like Sasuke did.

Then a puff of smoke appeared and it showed a visual with sound of everything said and heard between the two.

And boy were they pissed at the Hokage until he spoke up after Inochi had awoken but knocked Sasuke unconscious. "I told the boy a bunch of lies about Naruto to get him of his and my back. But i never imagined that I would end like this, when is Naruto now?"

"You won't find him, he put the graffiti on the Hokage mountain in broad day light, in bright ass kill me orange, and was still able to mislead 12 Jounin, 9 Chunin, and over 50 Genin. Oh and might I add that that was then he wanted to be found." Iruka spoke out as he stepped forward truly worried for Naruto.

"But now he's a Chunin at least level Naruto, in black in the dark and he's got seals, Genjutsu, and not only does he have a head start on us, but he doesn't want to be found either." Iruka continued.

Then Tsume remembered something Hana had told them about Naruto's condition. "Hana you said his eyes were blank?" Hana just nodded yes, which got Tsume worried. "We need to find him NOW!"

Everyone just looked at her quizzically until Anko spoke up. "So that's why he was acting so strange when he got home. His mind seemed so far out there, he's gone past the point of depression to thinking of possibly committing suicide. He's been so alone and unwanted for so long that when he was told his most important people were all fake he couldn't stand to be alone again."

Then everyone heard Ino fall to her knees crying. But before they even could ask her what was wrong she started to speak. "So that's what that huge black door resembled."

Everyone gave her a confused look until she started to explain.

Flash Back Naruto's Mindscape Memories

Ino was trying to find her way back to Naruto but instead came upon a black door so big she couldn't even see the door knob. She pushed it open only wanting to catch a glimpse, but she just couldn't pull her eyes away.

She watched as a family that had adopted Naruto trick him into thinking they were going on family vacation. But once out of the village the entire family, even the kids started to stab, kick, and beat him.

When he asked why they were doing this there only answer was. "You think someone would ever love you, you are a nobody" And they they threw him in a frozen river.

Ino ran out of the door after closing it and ran in the other direction to with Naruto.

End Flash Back Present Time

Everyone was either leaning against something or sitting down trying to understand how a civilian family could be so cruel.

Then the Hokage spoke with new power in his voice that said if you didn't do, then he would lock your ass up. "I want every, ninken, ninja, summons, and person here besides Sasuke who Inochi will take to Ibiki to go and find Naruto this is an SS-Rank mission. Anko can you reverse summon him here?"

They stayed to hear her answer and watched as Anko just hit her head as it saying "duh". She opened the scroll and out came Thrasher.

"Anko what do you need where is Naruto?" Thrasher spoke concerned because the boy was always around somewhere.

"That's why I summoned you here I need you to reverse summon him here ASAP!" Anko blurted out.

Thrasher grew curious at this request. "I'm sorry but we can't Natgini had been trying to reconnect with him for half an hour to no avail. It appears he's put a seal on his name on the contract so no one can summon him."

Jiraiya came forward. "Let me see the seal."

Anko showed it to him and after 10 minutes of notes and studying Jiraiya gave in. "I'm sorry you guys but this seal has the most complicated system I've ever seen."

Then Hinata spoke up. "What about the fox summoning scroll he signed it yesterday and he got this little black fox names fire something."

"Spit Fire, I took care of him just earlier today at the clinic." Hana spoke in a sad tone.

Anko had Natgini bring the fox to them and coil herself around Spit Fire to ensnare him.

"Why am I tired up?" Was his only question.

"Can you reverse summon Naruto here?" Tsunade blurted out.

He just nodded before speaking. "Aye I could but he came to be in a really strange and sad mood, and he told me, "No matter what happens I want your word that you will not follow me or reverse summon me anywhere." Us foxes are honor bound and loyal when our Chief makes a request from to us concerning himself of family."

The Hokage just sighed before ordering people about to different locations and Thrasher, Natgini, and Spit Fire disappeared.

Hana and Tsume plus there ninken and Wolf summons were leading a search party in the forest of death with Anko and her Snakes searching for him, Tsunade and her Slugs summons also there, plus Ino who has double checking everything, with Hinata checking for Genjutsu with her Byakugan.

Anko eventually caught a scent but she smelled blood in the air so they surrounded the area. Prepared for the worst and jumped down after Tsunade had a Slug go to inform the Hokage of his current location.

But they told him only to send in SS-Rank stealth ninja to listen in and help if needed but to not make themselves known.

Naruto

Naruto had been sitting in the same place that he had ran into the Snake summons not to long ago. They were the only ones Sasuke didn't mention being bribed to be around him.

'Are they being bribes? I thought Natgini was actually nice to me. Oh well it's not like anyone ever truly is, all I have ever been is lied to. I should never have opened up to anyone, that was a foolish thing to go. Well at least I won't have to worry about visi-'' Naruto was thinking but was caught mid thought when he felt 6 very familiar chakra signatures.

Naruto just sighed as he felt them all around him, and there summons. He just looked up at a tree right at Anko who visibly flinched at seeing his lifeless hollow eyes, and his voice wasn't any better.

"What do you want Anko? There's nothing else you can really take from me. You already shattered my heart along with you, Tsunade, you Tsume, you Ino, you Hinata, and you Hana. You destroyed my will when you actually made me think I was cared for and loved and had a shot with a family. I'll give you credit because I was actually opening up to you, something no one has ever been able to do since that night. Man I was such a fool, your little fake amounts of affection won me over instantly and I would have died for any of you."

Naruto looked around to all of them with those eyes as he started chuckling before he spoke to them. "I actually thought a nobody like me could have a family, or be surrounded by loved ones."

Naruto now had tears streaming down him face and the 6 females all landed in front of him after sending back there summons and Tsume and Hana sending there ninken back to tell the clan the search was off.

They all looked incredibly worried but when ever they would try to get close he would just make his body into a smaller shape just so that there was less for a beater to him hin.

Ino decided that enough was enough and entered her and the 5 other girls all into his mindscape to talk this out.

Naruto's Mindscape

When they woke up Ino was the first to notice where they were, his memories.

But she was in for a shock of her life when she and the other girls walked over to where into said his happy memories were.

There were originally 8 doors, fully white and as higher than all but a few back memories. There was 1 with a Purple Snake on it, a Purple Flower, a Inuzuka Fangs markings, 3 Dog Heads, the Hyuga Clan Symbol, and one with the Necklace that Tsunade had given him, it was her grandfather's necklace. There was 1 new white door that had an orange nine tailed fox.

But now the doors were getting taller but they were slowly becoming dark, steel pitch black metal doors. But there was one new white door that just came up and wasn't locked when they opened the door they were shocked.

Behind the door was the scene of Sasuke telling him all of those lies.

They noticed that Naruto was gone and heard a faint crying sound and what sounded like another person trying to calm down and sooth the pain.

The 6 girls all headed towards the sound and found themselves staring at a sleeping Naruto on the who has in nothing on, but he had a sheath for his cock sticking out and had scars growing all over his body and as soon as they appear they slowly fade away. He was also strangely covered in blonde fox fur, hair fox ears, and 10 fox tails.

But he had his head resting in the lep on a strange fury women with red and orange fur, red golden slitted eyes, sharp canines, fox ears, and nine tails that were all trying to keep Naruto from squirming and trying to sooth him.

They walked up and was a huge slash mark appear on his chest going from left shoulder to the right hip and then disappear.

"Mom what's happening to his body." Hana asked worry practically dripping from her voice.

Kyuubi heard then talking and just looked up at them and glared. "WHY?" No response from the girls. "WHY? Why must you people always do this. Give him something he loves with all of his heart and then just destroy it whenever he open up to reach out for family."

Tsunade was the first to speak up. "We all love Naruto, what makes you think we would ever do anything those villagers would do to Naruto?"

Kyuubi just glared before she saw the truth behind Tsunade's eyes. Kyuubi sighed and put Naruto's head on a pillow and slid over. She then made to stand up but his arms latched onto her like a lifeline. And as soon as she tried to remove herself Naruto just tightened his grip and started to whimper at her.

Kyuubi just smiled down at him and made a blood clone to take her place. But before she left Naruto to go and talk to the girls she gave him a passionate kiss, which caused the whimpering to stop and a small smile to form before it disappeared into crying again.

The blood clone just continued to whisper peaceful things into his ear and put her claws through his hair sometimes making him purr, but still cry.

With Kyuubi And The 6 Girls

Kyuubi had just made it over to them and had a circle of chairs out of thin air. They all took a seat before Kyuubi asked the question that had so much venom laced in it it would make a snake scared. "What happened?"

Ino was the first to speak. "Sasuke got fake info from the Hokage on Naruto and when he told him Naruto took in an immense amount of depression. We were searching for him and when we found him he was void of any emotions so I took us with him to a place where he couldn't do any self harm,"

Kyuubi just nodded at this answer, before giving any info. "I had to do this once after that incident and it took him 2 years to get better. But I honestly have no idea how to fix this. He lost all trust in Sarutobi when he found he had been lying to him his whole life. And he doesn't know who to trust, he wants to believe you girls and think you're innocent but she's just to . . . to . . . scared."

Kyuubi was now looking at them without the glare. "You all gave him hope and an actual reason to live. But when he was told that you all really hater him his mind literally tried to destroy itself not wanting to be alone again He loves all of us so much but he doesn't know how much he needs us."

"Us?" Anko asked

Kyuubi just smirked and released her demon form and then went to the fury form and just giggled at there different expressions. "I am the Kyuubi and one of Naruto's 2 official mates." She showed them his mate mark. "When he wakes in his mind he will know what's happened and how you all really do love him."

Then she took on a very serious look and tone getting there full attention. "Don't make any sudden moves towards him, you'll just scare him, and don't try to persuade him on he'll bolt the first chance he gets. When you restart a mind it starts of as a scared little child, one wrong move and it screams."

The girls just nodded and waited for Naruto to wake up.

2 Hours Later In Mindscape/ 10 Minutes In Real World

Naruto had started to stir and got the girls attention and were about to start moving forward but Kyuubi's tails stopped them.

Then suddenly Naruto burst wide awake and sat up, had tears in his eyes as his right hand extended as if trying to grab something as he shouted her name. "INO!"

He was breathing heavily and then he started to think and then they noticed it. Those blue eyes were back and he smiled sincerely to himself.

"Ino" Naruto spoke in a whisper and continued. "I'm sorry, I should have listened. No more mask, now where the fuck did I take myself?"

Kyuubi put her tails down and signaled that they could go up to him.

Naruto was broughten from his thinking to himself when he heard them. "NARUTO!"

He spun around in an instant and blurred over to them and had at least one tail around a girl even Kyuubi.

He just smiled to them. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me to miss the party."

The girls giggled at his joke.

But then he heard moaning as his tails went down to there puffy pink pussy,s and started to rude them. Then hey saw him smirk before fading away.

The last thing the girls saw was there doors back to being white which proved that he had dropped his mask.

Reality Out Of Mindscape

The girls all woke up groaning but they felt something soft and fury under there heads. When they opened there eyes they came face to tail, Naruto just smirked at there expressions. "I've already talked to all of your parents and the Hokage and informed him that I'm back. So just said enjoy the night."

Naruto then Shushined away with them still in his tails.

Anko's House Midnight

Naruto was currently laying in the middle of Anko's bed, with Anko on his chest, Tsume and Hana on his hips by his cock sheath, (He's naked and still in Fox Sage form) Tsunade was behind him using her huge pillows as his personal ones, Hinata was on Naruto's left side of his chest, and Ino was on the right side of his ches.

Before he fell asleep be breathed out. "I love all of you"

"We love you to" They returned back before they all dozed off.

But the sleep was short noted, all of the girls heard crying and whimpering and woke up to she Naruto holding Anko like a lifeline, no longer in his Fox Sage mode.

The girls tried to wake him by small amounts of pain, to pleasure.

'It just like in his mindscape' The girls thought in unison while looking at Naruto worriedly.

Then it started to happen again, he had scars appearing and reappearing all over his body, chest, arms, legs, face, neck, and back.

But they did notice there were more than a few that stayed. One over his left eye that started a little above his eyebrow and ended on his check. The same one the night that Anko had found him with on his chest. Then the last one was on his right thigh, it was an x

Shaped scar.

After 10 more minutes of the scars appearing and reappearing it all stopped. He slowly eased his head back in between Tsunades breasts.

He had started to mumble in his sleep and all they got was. 'I'm sorry' Before they all fell asleep for the last time that night.

Next Day At The Academy

Team 10 has already been picked up by Asuma, and team 9 was formed last year. So this left team 7 and team 8 just sitting there waiting.

And boy oh boy was Kiba getting impatient. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

Naruto actually had to cover his ears because he was pretty sure he just destroyed his and broke the sound barrier at the same time.

Hinata just started to use herd on his ears as someone entered the room.

The last two teams turned to see that is was a woman with brown back length hair, nice firm breasts, a nice little plump ass, and deep red eyes.

"Team 8 come meet me on the Hokage mountain in 10." Was all Kurenai said before disappearing in a Shushin.

Hinata made to start getting up but Naruto just put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and she blinked. But when she opened her eyes they were on the Hokage mountain, with Ino still in Naruto's arms.

Back At The Academy

They had Sunshined and this enraged Sasuke. "That little dope, blonde bitch, and Hyuga think there so great huh. Well I'll show them I'll show all of them that I'm the best."

Kiba just took a few steps back and sat next to Shino at the other side of the room. "This is gonna be a long day buddy." Shino could only nod at this and think of how low the Uchiha's have fallen.

Hokage Mountain

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were all sitting around just waiting for there sensei's to show up.

 **Thanks for reading, and review, first time typing over 1500 words. Now I will see you next time Runner out**


	5. Update

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately guys and here is why. 1 I have to go to summer school to make up for my D's in Math. 2 Until summer school is over I will barely get anytime on electronics. 3 I have been writing other stories and experimenting with them to see what and how well I can write. 4 I'm at least half way done with this next chapter, so I'm almost there guys. And yes I'm working on all stories right now I have a standard set for how much the word count has to be before I will post it. Again sorry but I am doing my best, remember I'm in high school. Shout out to my bro Tim for some story ideas and helping me with grammar.


End file.
